


The Glimmer of Your Eyes in the Gun

by sge205



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), WAYV, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Asexual Renjun, Background Relationships, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, Gang AU, Gay, Inspired by We Go Up (Music Video), M/M, Mentioned SHINee Ensemble, Min Yoongi Cameo - Freeform, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega! Sicheng, Park Jimin Cameo (BTS), Past Character Death, Runners, Slow Burn, Snipers, medics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sge205/pseuds/sge205
Summary: The alpha's eyes pierced through Sicheng's core. His eyes lured Sicheng into their deep clear depths. The only time they had been this close before was in the hallway of the club. His smell was intoxicating sakura flowers and ginger. Sicheng tilted his head to expose his neck, Yuta leaned his head until it was nestled in Sicheng's neck. He pressed delicate kisses to Sicheng's skin. Sicheng's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. It was then that he realized why his wolf had stirred. Yuta was his mate.orDong Sicheng is the leader of the gang, WayV, and Nakamoto Yuta is the leader of NCT. Donghyuck is runner in WayV, and Mark is Yuta's right hand man.Also on wattpad if you prefer that format:Glimmer of Your Eyes in the GunWARNING: ~DISCONTINUED~
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Markhyuck - Relationship, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Yuwin - Relationship, johnten - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192
Collections: Markhyuck, Neo got back





	1. Cold Chairs & Micheal Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic, I hope you like it. i'll try to update as much as I can. This fic came to me when I was reading "gates to heaven", and I loved the idea of Omega Sicheng. So here's the product of 3 sleep deprived months.

The sound of a car door slamming shocked Sicheng out of his stupor. He climbed gracefully out of the sleek car, catching his reflection in the window of the car. He grimaced.  
"Boss, do you require assistance in the meeting?" One of his guards spoke up from behind him.  
"I'll be fine, I've known Renjun for a long time." Sicheng replied not even looking back to face the guard as he spoke, "Thank you though, for offering."  
"Anytime Boss"  
Sicheng's footsteps echoed in the deserted warehouse. Sicheng was honestly still puzzled as to why they still had to meet in filthy abandoned warehouses. He had just figured that previous gangs just wanted the scenery for aesthetic. And truthfully, it did give the promised aesthetic. The grimy walls, the splinters of light coming through cracked walls, various chains hanging from the high ceiling, the rafters that shed dust everywhere. It was picture perfect, all it needed was another gang member to bargain with. As if he was cued, Renjun’s footsteps sounded from behind Sicheng.  
“My friend,” Renjun walked towards Sicheng his arms open, “How have you been?” the omega’s small frame was deceiving as he crushed Sicheng with his iron steel grip.  
Sicheng gasped for breath once Renjun had released him from the death hug. “I’m still alive, aren’t I?”  
“I was just asking a simple question, there’s no reason to be smart about it.” Renjun crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“Anyways, have you heard about the intercepted drug trades in Jung-gu district?” Renjun tilted his head up, “If the trades are getting intercepted that means the police are onto us, they’ve been tracking our movement. We need to start new trade routes, and change our runners.”  
“I’ve been thinking about sending Jisung and Chenle out on their first run.” Sicheng stated as he looked slightly to the left of Renjun’s shoulder.  
“WHAT,” Renjun spouted, “They’re too young.”  
“Jisung just turned 16, and Chenle’s 17th birthday is next week.” Sicheng met Renjun’s eyes, “Besides I started running when I was 14, they’ll be fine.”  
Renjun huffed “But they’re my babies”  
Sicheng rolled his eyes."They have to work eventually, they can't keep freeloading off of me" Sicheng gestured with his hands obscurely, “I’m thinking about graduating the 2000’s. They're turning 18 this year. Have you thought about what you're going to do with the dreamies?"  
The dreamies were a sub unit Renjun was in charge of. The dreamies mostly did drug runs or delivered important mail. There were 3 units of WayV; 127, WayV, and Dream.  
127 was the action unit, if there was a gang fight, or a major drug deal, 127 took care of it.  
WayV was responsible for international deals, most of the international deals took place in China, and most members were fluent in Chinese.  
Dream was the youngest unit of WayV. They specialised in drug running, because most of the members weren't of legal age yet. They could get away unscathed if a run went wrong. Once members were of legal age they became "made" and joined either WayV or 127.  
“We need to graduate Donghyuck, Jeno, and Jaemin. They are such troublemakers, the other day Hyuck started wrestling with Chenle, and the toaster caught on fire.” Renjun complained.  
Sicheng chuckled, “Wow, they still are troublemakers.”  
“Plus, Hyuck keeps complaining about being a third wheel because Jaemin and Jeno are joint at the hip.” Renjun wailed.  
“By the way, are they still refusing to confess to each other?” Sicheng questioned  
“Yeah, Jeno insists that Nana only likes him as a best friend, and Nana is scared to come on too strong.” Renjun hmphed.  
Sicheng sighed and glanced at their surroundings,"Anyways, prepare Jisung and Chenle for their first run, and get the 2000’s ready to get made."  
"Yes sir" Renjun mockingly saluted Sicheng.  
Sicheng chuckled, " I'll be around on the 30th to check up on Dream. Be ready."  
With that Sicheng returned to the waiting car.  
\------------

Sicheng spun around in the plush office chair that Jungwoo had gotten him. Felix was sitting in a chair opposite of Sicheng, a desk separating them. He had popped in to discuss the newest weapons that had come in from Beijing.  
Felix and Jisung were a sharpshooters in WayV, they also managed weapons.Felix and Jisung were newer members of the gang, they both dropped out of highschool at 17 and joined the gang. Sicheng could remember the day he found them on the street and asked them to join the gang. They were in Dream running drugs for a year before they became “made”. And now they were in 127.  
Felix could only be described to have a bubbly personality. He had presented as an omega when he first joined the gang.The boy’s honey blonde hair, and freckles that dotted his face made him instantly likeable.  
Jisung was the same age as Felix. The beta had hickory colored hair, and wide eyes.They were both slightly demented, but in a good way.  
“We’re low on ammo, so I ordered some in the next shipment, but we have an overwhelming amount of firearms. So, if you’re planning to get into a gang war anytime soon, we’re doomed.” Felix read off the sheet that was on a clipboard. “Our newest shipment isn’t coming until next Wednesday.”  
Sicheng leaned back in his chair, “We should probably stay out of Monsta X territory. They threatened, recently to turn in a runner when we accidentally delivered to one of Monsta’s customers. I think Yangyang is still traumatized from that.”  
Felix chuckled, “I’ll run this form through Jisung, see what he thinks.” Felix got up from his seat and went to the big doors that were the exit of Sicheng’s office. “Oh,” Felix paused, “I heard that you’re getting Chele and Jisungie ready for a run.”  
Sicheng nodded, “ Renjun is absolutely ecstatic about it.”  
With that Felix left the office, leaving Sicheng alone to his thoughts.  
\-------------------------  
Donghyuck pushed off the ground, gliding across the sidewalk on his skateboard. He only had two more runs of the day. The thought of going home and walking a movie with the rest of the Dreamies was enough to make him pedal faster.  
He glanced at his surroundings, the small alleyway next to a restaurant was his destination. Within record time he made it to the alleyway, 10 minutes early.  
He plopped down a bench next to the restaurant. It was already 6:00, Donghyuck stomach growled. The smell of the food wafted to his nose making his stomach growl louder.  
He slammed his head back on the bench, “Uggh”.  
He was wallowing in his self pity with a voice spoke. “Excuse me, are you Brad?”  
He looked up, a woman, about 30 years old stood in front of him. “Yeah,” he narrowed his eyes , “You here for a delivery?”  
“Yes, two marbles and confetti.”  
Donghyuck ushered the lady to the alley, and then dug through his old backpack. He produced a small envelope out of his backpack. While she dug a smaller envelope out of her purse.She gave the envelope to Donghyuck. He peeked at the contents inside, and counted the cash.  
“Looks like you’re all set,” He handed her the envelope he had grabbed from his backpack, “See you next month.”  
The lady left the alley and headed down the street, he waited 5 minutes before exiting the alleyway. He dug a list out of the front pocket in his jeans. His next run was all the way across town.  
He pedaled harder, the wind whipping his hair around his face. He really needed to get a haircut, but he was scared of Renjun messing up his hair. Logically, Jungwoo would’ve been the best option to go for a haircut, but he was out on official gang business, so that left Renjun. A haircut would have to wait.  
The last run of the night went pretty smoothly. Donghyuck counted the money, exchanged envelopes, and parted ways.  
Donghyuck was currently waiting in the alley for the customer to create a safe distance between him and Donghyuck. It was nearly 7:00 pm, and the ride home would be at least another 30 minutes, Donghyuck groaned.  
Donghyuck suddenly perked up. There was a shortcut, why hadn’t he thought of it earlier.  
He jumped on his skateboard and headed to the street adjacent to the street he was currently on. He zipped through streets and alleyways, only occasionally pausing at stoplights.  
He was currently approaching an abandoned warehouse that was on the outskirts of the city, when he saw 3 people approaching him.  
Donghyuck panicked slightly.  
“Hey, Kid!” One of the figures yelled. “Isn’t it a little too late for someone as young as you to be out?”  
Donghyuck’s heart beat faster, and he turned on his heel and ran.Donghyuck’s heart was pounding in his chest. His backpack bounced uncomfortably with every step he took. His breathing was getting heavier with every street he passed, frantically clutching his board to his chest. Heavy footsteps pounded behind him.  
“Shit,” the figure heaved, “This kid can run fast”.  
Suddenly he was yanked back, someone was gripping his backpack, ripping it. All the envelopes spilled out, exposing the money and drugs stuffed inside them.  
Donghyuck paused staring at his ripped backpack hanging from hanging from only one shoulder. Then he glanced at the contents of his backpack on the ground. He began to run, but two arms gripped his waist, trapping his arms.  
“Let me go,” Donghyuck kicked and struggled against the arms.  
“No can do,” the figure said, “You were caught trespassing on our territory. Besides, how do we know you weren’t trying to steal our customers.”  
“I wasn’t trying to steal customers,” Donghyuck struggled even more against the arms, “I was just passing through.”  
“See, if you were a civilian, I would let you pass. But, I can tell from the cash on the ground that you obviously are not.”  
Donghyuck glared at the man.  
“Please, just let me go. I promise to never trespass again,” Donghyuck pleaded.  
“We’ll see what the Boss says.”  
\------------------------------  
Sicheng paced in the front entry to the WayV “headquarters”.  
“He was supposed to he home by 8:00 pm, correct?”  
Kun shuffled his feet, “Correct”.  
“Then where is he!” Sicheng huffed.  
The runners had very strict time schedule. They left at 10:00 am, and came back home before 8:00. That way, if a runner had been caught or killed, they’d know. Donghyuck was one of their best runners, he was always on time.  
“Send Hendery, Xiaojun, and Yangyang out.” Sicheng handed him a list of clients, “Go through all the locations, think like Donghyuck.”  
“So you mean be lazy?” Renjun snorted from behind Kun. Sicheng glared.  
“I’ll go with them, if you’ll let me Sicheng.” The alpha asked Sicheng.  
“Sure, but make sure to check in every hour.”  
With that they headed out.  
\------------------------  
Donghyuck’s stomach growled as he sat on the cold metal chair. He had never actually met the leader of NCT. It was strange because he had met most of the leaders of other gangs at communal meetings. But for some reason, NCT never showed. NCT was considered one of the most dangerous gangs, next to WayV. But they had been in the business much longer than WayV.  
They had tied his hands behind the chair, pushing his shoulders in an uncomfortable position. One of his captors he had learned the name of, Jaehyun, leaned against the table across from Donghyuck. The alpha analyzed Donghyuck’s face thoroughly before speaking.  
“What gang are you from?’  
“That’s none of your beeswax” Donghyuck said snottily.  
“C’mon kid, you can’t be older than 17,” He paused, “You should still be in school.”  
Technically Donghyuck turned 18 next week, but he wasn’t gonna mention that. And he had dropped out of school in his sophomore year.  
He gave his best bad bitch glare. It must’ve worked because Jaehyun chuckled.  
“Once you tell us your business, and what gang you’re from, you can be on your way home.”  
“Why do you need to know what gang I’m from?” Donghyuck accused.  
Jaehyun inhaled deeply, “At least tell me your name.”  
“So you can stalk me, I don’t think so,” Donghyuck glared harder.  
At that moment the door opened, another person walked in. Jaehyun got up from his leaning position. “This kid’s impossible.”  
“Hey, I’m right here, you know,” Donghyuck complained.  
“Johnny, can you take over for me, Taeyong wanted to see me.”Jahyun asked.  
“Go get your mate” Johnny reassured.  
The alpha approached Donghyuck’s chair, he leaned down and gripped the sides of Donghyuck’s chair. Donghyuck recognized that Johnny was one of the people who chased him earlier that night.  
“You hungry?”  
Donghyuck’s train of thought broke, that was definitely not expected. He cleared his throat,  
“Ac-” at that moment his stomach decide let loose a whale mating call.  
Johnny chuckled, “I'll take that as a yes. I be right back, just sit tight.”  
“Well if you hadn’t noticed I’m kinda tied to a chair, remember?” Donghyuck deadpanned.  
“Right, sorry about that.” Johnny walked around to the back of the chair to untie his hands. “I think Baekhyun just panicked, we usually don’t have people trespassing.”  
“I can see why, the room service is terrible.” Donghyuck sniffed. Once Donghyuck’s hands were free, Johnny exited the room.  
Donghyuck ran to the door, and yanked on the handle, it was locked. They must have locked it after Johnny left. He melted against the wall adjacent to the door, pulling his knees up to his chest.  
He had been hoping to get home, each some of Kun’s food, and curl up with the rest of the Dreamies. They would probably watch some Disney princess movies because Chenle always got to pick. But no, he’s sitting on the cold concrete floor waiting for some dude named “Johnny” to bring him food. Donghyuck groaned.  
Suddenly the door opened, squishing Donghyuck against the wall. A new face popped around the door, peeking at Donghyuck on the floor.  
“Why are you on the floor?” the person asked.  
“I was trying to have an existential crisis, but someone had to interrupt me.” Donghyuck snapped.  
“I’m just trying to keep you company,” the stranger whined.  
“Well can you keep me company without squishing me against the wall?”  
The stranger walked further into the room, and closed the door. “Sorry about that, my name’s Hyunjin.”  
Now that Donghyuck could get a better look at Hyunjin, he realised the other male’s attractiveness. Hyunjin broke out into a grin, “What’s your name?”  
Donghyuck’s thoughts stopped. Really, they sent someone less intimidating to question him. He huffed, now they were just being rude.  
Hyunjin’s eyes widened as he realized what Donghyuck was thinking, “No, no, that’s not what I meant,” he spoke frantically, “I just wanted to be polite.” Hyunjin pouted.  
“Fine, I’ll tell you my name if you promise not to tell anyone.” Donghyuck barterd. Hyunjin never told him what name he had to tell. So he opted for his street name that he often went by.  
Hyunjin nodded frantically.  
“My name is Haechan.”  
“Like,” Hyunjin paused, “Full sun?”  
Donghyuck nodded.  
“Oh, It’s pretty. I wish I was named something cool like full sun. But my parents thought naming me a prince would be cooler.” Hyunjin complained.  
Donghyuck chuckled at Hyunjin’s childish behavior. Maybe not all of the members of NCT were bad.  
“Are you the youngest in NCT?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been in this gang since I was 16. How long have you been in yours?” Hyunjin questioned.  
“Since I was 15.”  
Hyunjin deeply exhaled, “Wow that’s a long time. Wait, how old are you?”  
“I’m turning 18 next week.” Donghyuck answered.  
“Oh, so I’m hyung to you.”  
“I guess,” Donyhuck murmured.  
“Have you presented yet?” Hyunjin asked Donghyuck.  
“Nope, what about you?”  
“I’m a beta.”  
“Coolios Osmosis.” Donghyuck responded  
Hyunjin gave Donghyuck a funny look before bursting into a long explanation about why he was the best member of NCT.  
Suddenly, the door opened, Johnny’s face popped out from behind the door. “What are you doing on the ground?”  
“That chair is cold as shit, I'd rather take my chances on the ground.” Donghyuck responded.  
Johnny gave Donghyuck a plate. “Anyways, I brought you some noodles,Taeyong made them.”  
“You tell me that as if I'm supposed to know who that is.” Donghyuck said.  
“He was with me when we were chasing you?”  
“Was he the really handsome one?” Donghyuck questioned.  
“Hey! I’m handsome too,” Johnny protested.  
Donghyuck took the cover off the plate. “Sure you are.”  
The noodles tasted like heaven, the vegetables weren’t soggy, and the meat was flavorful.  
“Oh my god, this tastes so good,” Donghyuck shouted.  
Hyunjin shushed Donghyuck, “Haechan, you need to be more quiet, people might be sleeping.”  
Donghyuck arched a brow, “You guys sleep?” Hyunjin smacked his arm.  
“Haechan?” Johnny asked.  
“It’s his name, dumbass.” Hyunjin responded  
“You told Hyunjin, but you wouldn’t tell me?”Johnny complained.  
“I told Hyunjin because he didn’t chase me down a dark street.” Donghyuck responded.  
“I was under orders,” Johnny threw his hands up, “When are you going to let that go?”  
“Never, I can hold grudges forever.”  
Johnny groaned, and Hyunjin was sobbing on the floor out of laughter.  
Hyunjin sat up from the ground, “I’m gonna ask Yuta-hyung if we can keep you.”  
“Hyunjin! You can't just say things like that!” Johnny lectured.  
“I’m still gonna ask Yuta-hyung,” Hyunjin said childishly. He got from the floor, and yanked open the door. Another face was on the other side. The new person looked uncannily like a rabbit.  
“Well, why don’t we just have a party,” Donghyuck said sarcastically. Johnny gestured to the beta, “This is Doyoung,” Then he gestured to Donghyuck, “And this is Haechan. Doyoung is the second mom of NCT.”  
Doyoung smacked Johnny on the back of his head. “Don’t be rude.”  
“That hurt,” Johnny complained.  
“Anyways, I’m here to get you into a room for the night. Yuta decided you can't go until your gang comes to pick you up.” Doyoung explained.  
Donghyuck groaned, he pulled himself up from the floor. He followed Doyoung out the door. The hallway opened up to what he assumed was the main floor, a bunch of pillows and couches were littered everywhere. On the far wall there were 3 desks, a desktop computer on each desk. The desks looked lived in, ramen containers stacked on the surfaces. Donghyuck noticed only one of the desks was occupied. A boy with an elvish face was peering intently at his computer.  
Doyoung gestured to the beta boy, “That’s Chanyeol, he lives at that desk.”  
Doyoung led him to another hallway, doors littered the expanse of the hallway. Doyoung pulled open a door, and Donghyuck peeked inside. A small bed, with a dresser, desk, and a very small window above the desk.There’d be no escaping yet.  
“This’ll be your room for the time that you’re here. It’s the fifth door on the right.” Doyoung reminded him.  
“Thank you,” Donghyck said.  
“Anytime.” And with that Doyoung left Donghyuck alone to “his” room.  
\----------  
Donghyuck had been holed up in his room for the whole day. The fear of leaving the space he was newly acquainted to struck him. If he left the safety of the room, people might try to talk to him, or worse, he might meet someone super attractive. All the people he had met so far had been ridiculously attractive. But he had to leave the room eventually, his stomach had been growling since the small breakfast Doyoung had brought him when he woke up.  
With a sigh, he heaved himself up from the bed and walked to the door. He slowly cracked the door open and stuck his head out. There was no one in the hallway, the faint noise of talking reached Donghyuck’s ears. He figured that that was where the food was, because everyone always gathers around the food.  
His footsteps seemed atrociously loud as he walked door the near silent hallway. As he passed a door, he heard the faint thrum of jazz music coming from inside. He knocked, the door swung open and he was met with an annoyed face. “I told you, I’m not letting you borrow my conditi- Who are you?” the stranger squinted his eyes, “I don’t remember Yuta talking about a new member?”  
“Well, technically I’m your prisoner,” Donghyuck gestured vaguely.  
The omega’s eyes widened, “Oh, you’re Haechan.”  
“Yeah, that’s my name, don’t wear it out.”  
“Nice to meet you Haechan, I’m Ten.” Ten said.  
“Ten? As in the number?” Donghyuck questioned.  
“Yeah, my real name is too hard to pronounce.”  
Donghyuck nodded, “I knocked because I heard my buddy Micheal,” Donghyuck answered.  
Ten’s eyes widened rather comically, “You like Micheal Jackson?”  
“Obviously, who doesn’t”  
“OH MY GOD, we have to be friends now.” Ten shouted.  
Another door slammed open, “Why are yOU YELLING?” The stranger complained.  
“PISS OFF BAEKHYUN!” Ten screamed.  
Baekhyun retaliated with a scream before slamming his door shut.  
Then Donghyuck’s stomach decided to growl ferociously. Ten turned his focus back to Donghyuck. “You hungry?”  
Donghyck looked down, “Yeah?”.  
Ten grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and pulled him down the length of the hallway into the main room he was in last night. Then he pulled donghyuck through a series of turns, until Donghyuck was completely lost. They entered a room that looked like a kitchen. The room was bustling with activity, paying no mind to Donghyuck.  
Ten yanked him over to a barstool that was next to an island, “Sit”.  
Then Ten walked over to the pot that was on the stove and heaped the food onto Donghyuck’s plate. Then he walked back over to donghyuck and gave him the plate before getting his own plate, and sitting next to Donghyuck.  
Donghyuck watched as Ten dug into the plate of food in front of him. He paused noticing Donghyuck wasn't eating, “Are you gonna eat?”.  
“Yeah, it’s just weird because you guys are treating me like I'm part of the gang.” Donghyuck stated.  
“Well, you are,” Ten answered, “Temporarily.”  
Donghyuck nodded and dug into the rice. Flavors exploded into his mouth, his eyes widened. “Who cooks?”  
“Taeyong mainly, but Baekhyun and Woojin help.” Ten paused, “It’s good, right?”  
Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically.  
Ten chuckled, “Well, we’ll stop by Taeyong’s office, and introduce you.”  
Johnny entered the kitchen, “Did you finally decided to stop hibernating?”  
“I wasn’t hibernating, I was photosynthesizing. That last mission made me exhausted.” Ten defended.  
“By the way, how was it?” Johnny questioned.  
“Well, the alliance was a bust. They just wanted to lure us out so they could strike. Busted my ass getting Yukhei and Hyunjin out of there in time. Honestly I need more experienced people on my team, it’s hard dealing with some newbies.” Ten complained.  
Someones shouted from the far side of the room, “We should have Doyoung train them, he’ll whip them into shape.”  
“Not funny, Chanyeol,” Doyoung snapped.  
Chanyeol stuck his tongue out “Fine, you party pooper.”  
A new person entered the room that Donghyuck didn’t recognize, “Chanyeol’s just salty because Baekhyun kicked him out of his room last night.”  
The new person had an intimidating face, his straight black hair added to the aura. His dominance was powerful, so Donghyuck figured he was probably an alpha.  
“Changbin,” The beta scolded, “Be nice,” The person flicked Changbin on the head.  
“Ow” Changbin groaned, “That hurt, Chan.”  
“You’ll be fine”  
Donghyuck started choking, immediately all the eyes in the kitchen shot to him.  
“Oh my god, are you okay?” Ten frantically slapped his back.  
“Do I-” Donghyuck hacked, “-look okay?”  
“Haechan! What’s happening!” Hyunjin burst through the kitchen doors.  
“Haechan?” Chan questioned.  
“He’s from another gang, we caught him trespassing.” Hyunjin explained.  
“Then why is he in our kitchen?” Changbin said, his eyes flickering between a still choking Donghyuck and Hyunjin.  
“Well we weren’t going to starve him,” Doyoung answered.  
The piece of food that was lodged in donghyuck’s throat finally got unlodged, and he gasped for breath. At that moment a new person entered the overcrowded kitchen, “Is someone dying?” the alpha questioned.  
“Probably because they were suffocating because of your ugliness, Yukhei.” Ten spat.  
Yukhei gasped, and placed a hand dramatically on his chest. “I thought we were friends!”  
“We were until you decided checking out some guy was more important than the mission.” Ten retorted, still rubbing Donghyuck’s back.  
“What was I supposed to do, that guy was beautiful, and he smelled great. Even Hyunjin agrees with me.” Yukhei looked to Hyunjin for support.  
“It’s true, and his blonde hair was really cool.” Hyunjin added, “Besides you don’t think anyone is cute ever since you got figured out Johnny was your mate.”  
Donghyuck gasped, “You’re Johnny’s mate! And you diDN’T TELL ME.”  
Ten shifted in his seat, “I don’t have to tell you everything.”  
“But we’re besties!!!” Donghyuck wailed clinging to Ten.  
Ten sighed dramatically, “Fine, I’ll tell you everything now.”  
“Yay!” Donghyuck squealed.  
Hyunjin wailed, “Are we still besties?”  
Donghyuck tugged Hyunjin into the hug,“Of course my Hyunie, we can all be besties.”  
Changbin rolled his eyes at the hug fest and tugged Chan and Yukhei out of the kitchen with him. Doyoung sighed at the scene in front of him and followed Chanyeol and Johnny out of the kitchen.  
“So,” Hyunjin started, “Do you want a tour?”  
“Yes please”  
\----------------  
Sicheng paced around in the central room, Kun had come back empty handed, and Donghyuck was nowhere to be found. “Did you ask his last customer which direction she had seen Donghyuck go in?”  
“She said that she left the alley before Hyuck, and when she had looked back he headed down N Avenue.” Kun answered.  
“But N Avenue isn’t the way home,” Sicheng paused, “Unless he was taking the shortcut through Jongno-gu district, which is NCT territory.”  
Kun nodded, “That’s what we suspected.”  
“Oh Hyuckie, what have you done. Where are NCT headquarters?”  
“We don’t know for sure, but we think it’s in the Seodaemun-gu district. We’ve spotted a few of their runners going to a supposedly abandoned warehouse. We believe their building also goes underground.” Kun reported  
“Keep scouting out the place, we need to be able to confirm that that is indeed their headquarters.” Sicheng walked back Kun to the door to his office, “If you’ll excuse me, I have a date to schedule.”


	2. The heat of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck meets all of NCT, and Sicheng finds a bump on his path leading to finding Donghyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

Donghyuck followed Hyunjin and Ten as they headed out of the now deserted kitchen. They went down a series of turns until they reached the “common” room that Donghyuck visited last night. A few people were lounging around the room. Donghyuck spotted a few people who had been in the kitchen earlier. Doyoung, Johnny, and another person Donghyuck didn’t recognize were piled on a small loveseat. Ten dragged Donghyuck over to the loveseat.  
“You already know Doyoung and Johnny,” Ten gestured to the pair squished on top of eachother, “The weirdo over there is Taeil, he’s the grandpa in NCT.”  
Ten gestured to Donghyuck, “This is Haechan, he’s our temporary prisoner.”  
They all talked about having Donghyuck around was the most normal thing, and honestly it freaked him out. They technically kidnapped him, yet here they are treating him like he’s part of the gang, it was all really bizarre. But if he could just play along with it until he got an opportunity to escape. A fake smile will have to do for now.  
“Nice to meet you Taeil-hyung.” Donghyuck shook the omega’s hand.  
“Oh, so you will call him hyung but not me?” Johnny gasped dramatically, “The disrespect!”  
“What can I say, who I choose to respect is my choice.”  
Doyoung shot forward and started tickling his sides, “You brat!”  
Johnny cackled at the sight of Donghyuck squirming on the floor under Doyoung’s merciless fingers.  
When Doyoung relented his attack on Donghyuck, Ten decided he had grown bored of this conversation and pulled Donghyuck up from the floor.  
Ten kissed Johnny on the cheek before dragging Donghyuck off to the next destination. Somewhere along the way they had lost Hyunjin, but he was probably just hanging out with someone else. Donghyuck had actually grown fond of the beta.  
“I’m going to introduce you to Taeyong and Baekhyun before you meet with Yuta to discuss business,” Ten stated, “Taeyong is usually in the studio, and Baekhyun sometimes hang out with him there.”  
“Where do you mostly hangout in your free time?” Donghyuck questioned.  
“I’m mostly in the studio as well,” Ten stopped walking and faced Donghyuck, “You know, Taeyong and I were going to start our own dance company, before we got involved with the gang. Sometimes I wish I had never joined the gang, and that I could live a normal life, go to college, get a job, become a world famous dancer,” Ten trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.  
“You can still start your own dance company,” Donghyuck suggested.  
“I suppose we could,” Ten turned to him, “ Do you dance?”  
“Yeah, a little bit.”  
“You should dance with us.” Ten offered.  
“Sure, if you have any good music.”  
Ten nodded enthusiastically, now walking with an extra bounce to his step. They approached a hallways with three door splitting off into separate rooms, Ten peeked his head into the door of the 2nd room.  
“Hey Taeyong, I brought someone for you to meet.” Ten stepped into the studio, Donghyuck trailed after him, still unsure about the scenario. Inside the studio was one of the most beautiful men Donghyuck had ever seen in his lifetime. He had baby pink hair, and his eyes reminded Donghyuck of puppy dog eyes.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Taeyong,” Taeyong held out his hand. When Donghyuck shook hands with Taeyong, Taeyong drew him into a bone crushing hug.  
“The first thing you learn about Taeyoung is his clinginess,” Ten chuckled.  
When Taeyoung drew back from the hug, Donghyuck hurriedly did a quick bow, “Nice to meet you Taeyoung-ssi.”  
“Please, no formalities. Call me hyung,” Taeyoung said fondly.  
“Ok hyung.”  
“Have you met Yuta yet?” Taeyoung asked.  
“No, but we were on our way to see him,” Ten answered, “Speaking or Yuta, we should probably go.”  
Taeyoung waved goodbye, “Anyways, I hope you can dance with us sometime Haechan. You’re more than welcome too.”  
“Thank you hyung.”  
Ten lead Donghyuck out of the studio and down another hallway. “Taeyoung is Jaehyun mate.”  
“The dude who looks like that one bread meme?”  
Ten chuckled, “Yeah, that’s him. Johnny will get a laugh out of you comparing Jaehyun to that bread meme.”  
“We’re going to make a short detour, and introduce you to Baekhyun. He’s the one that I yelled at earlier.”  
Donghyuck nodded.  
They approached the hallway that Donghyuck’s room was in, Ten knocked on the 6th door. A head popped out from behind the door.  
“Whadya want,” Baekhyun slurred, his eyes dropping. The omega had obviously been napping previous to Ten’s disturbance.  
“This Haechan,” Ten answered, “He’s staying with us temporarily.”  
“Cool, I’m gonna go back to sleep.” Baekhyun unenthusiastically replied, and slammed his door shut.  
“He’s usually more friendly.” Ten stated.  
“Well, I’ll have to stick around long enough to figure that out.” Donghyuck replied.  
Ten pulled him down the hallway to a staircase that Donghyuck didn’t even know existed.  
“Yuta was the son of the people who started this gang. His parents died when he was really young, he came into the leader of NCT at a young age. I didn’t join the gang till Yuta was 19, but I know he’s been running it since he was 16.”  
“My leader started a gang when he was 16, too.” Donghyuck muttered. He then clapped his hands over his mouth realizing he had spilled information about his gang.  
“It’s ok, I won’t tell anyone. I know how much a gang is like family.” Ten reassured.  
Donghyuck let out the breath he had been holding in. He had to be more careful now. If he spilled any information about the Wayv, NCT could possibly use it against them in the future. But he could only keep his mouth shut for so long, it was only a matter of time before he spilled more secrets. He needed to escape, and he needed to escape soon.  
“Here we are,” Ten pulled them to a stop in front of big doors, “I can’t go in with you,” He said sadly.  
“I’ll probably be fine,” Donghyuck whispered. His stomach started to crawl with squirming butterflies. It was then he realized how anxious he was to finally meet Yuta, the infamous leader of NCT. He gulped.  
Ten pushed open the big doors, and Donghyuck stepped into the room. The doors slammed shut behind him.  
The room was a pretty average size. A desk sat smack in the middle of the room, and a person who Donghyuck presumed was Yuta, was typing furiously on his computer.  
Yuta looked up at Donghyuck’s sudden presence. He eyes meet the alpha’s intimidating gaze. Yuta had a sharp jaw, and strong eyes. A silver earring dangled from the alpha’s left lobe. It made him look ruggedly handsome, in the type of I’m-gonna-break-your-heart-and-ride-away-on-a-motorcycle way. It contrasted greatly from his own leader’s gentle face.  
“Haechan, nice to meet you.” Yuta finally spoke.  
“You too, Yuta-ssi.”  
“Call me hyung, I’m not that old.” Yuta complained.  
“Ok hyung.”  
Yuta gestured to the chair in front of him, “Please sit.”  
Donghyuck sat down on the plush chair, it was much better than the cold metal chair from yesterday.  
“What’s your status?” Yuta questioned.  
“I haven’t presented yet,” Donghyuck answered honestly.  
Yuta jotted something down on a notebook to the left of his computer. Yuta glanced up from his notes, a serious look setting in his eyes.  
“Now Haechan, tell what gang you belong to.”  
Donghyuck looked down at his feet, “I can’t, Yuta-hyung. That would be betraying my gang.”  
“Haechan isn’t your real name, is it.”  
Donghyuck’s head shot up, “How did you know?”  
“Well, if you won’t tell us the name of your gang, then I doubt you’d tell us your name.” Yuta reasoned.  
“But what if I care about my gang more than I care about myself.” Donghyuck muttered.  
“Than that’s called loyalty, Haechan. I admire your unwillingness to go against your gang. That is a trait you hardly come upon in a gang.” Yuta said wistfully. “The leader of WayV has set up a meeting with me, do you know the reason why?”  
Donghyuck froze, then he released the tension in his shoulders and tried to appear nonchalant. “No, why do you ask?”  
“It seems that the recent events, have influenced their decision to meet with me. I have never met the leader of WayV. Do you know anything about them?”  
“No, I’ve never met the leader before. Before now I had never met your either,” Donghyuck lied.  
It wasn’t a total lie, because he had never met Yuta before. But he had known Sicheng since he was 14, although he didn’t join the gang until he was 16. He had often admired the older omega. How Sicheng had been able to climb his way up to the top, with an omega status. But Donghyuck guessed that many didn’t actually know of Sicheng’s status. They all assumed he was an alpha, because there had never been an omega gang leader before.  
“I do know that the leader’s rather young though, younger than you.” Donghyuck provided some information as if to seem less suspicious.  
“Interesting,” Yuta rubbed his hands together. “That’s all I have to ask for now. Go get some rest Haechan, you look exhausted.”  
Donghyuck got up from the plush seat he had been sitting in, “It was nice to meet you, Yuta-hyung.”  
“You too, Haechan.”  
Donghyuck left the office, feeling slightly uneasy. Yuta had noticed the sudden shift in his behavior when he had mentioned WayV. He knew, but for some reason he didn’t stop Donghyuck from lying.  
\-------------------------  
Sicheng had felt weird when he woke up the morning he had scheduled to meet with NCT. Anxiety crawled up his stomach in an unpleasant manner.  
He had shoved away these uneasy feelings and got ready for the day, but he hardly made it to the kitchen, when his skin started to feel feverishly hot. His mind became crowded with a haze.  
He collapsed onto the cold kitchen floor, embracing the way the cold felt on his hot skin. He was glad that he installed tile rather than wood flooring for the kitchen.  
“Sicheng-hyung?” Jeongin walked into the empty kitchen, “Oh my god, are you ok?”  
“It’s my heat, it’s started,” Sicheng groaned. “I have to cancel the meeting with NCT today. I can’t meet like this.” He started to pull himself up from the floor, “Get Jungwoo-hyung.”  
“Ok hyung, just stay put.”  
Sicheng sat, cursing his heat. Why of all moments did his heat have to come, especially now, when he had to still find Donghyuck.  
Jungwoo burst through the kitchen, “Oh Sicheng. Did you know it was coming?”  
Sicheng shook his head, “I was so focused on finding Donghyuck. Do you think the stress made my heat come sooner?’  
“It's entirely possible. But we need to get you to your room, and away from the alphas.” Jungwoo grabbed Sicheng and hoisted his arm over Jungwoo’s shoulder, “Jeongin, get his other arm.”  
Together, they pulled Sicheng to his feet. They walked fast, as fast as Sicheng’s trembling legs could walk.  
It felt like ages until they finally arrived at his bedroom. Jungwoo and Jeongin immediately set his down on the queen size bed that was in the center of the room  
“I’m going to run a bath for him. Jeongin, make sure he doesn’t leave this room.” Jungwoo ordered.  
Jungwoo headed into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He faintly heard the sound of running water, focusing on that instead of the raging heat that plagued his skin.  
“Jeongin,” Sicheng suddenly called, “We haven’t talked much lately, have you presented?”  
Jeongin looked down at his feet, “Not yet, but I feel like I’m either a beta or omega.”  
“Whatever you end up as, you will always be welcome in WayV. We don’t keep people out because of their status.” Sicheng reassured.  
“That means a lot to me hyung.” Jeongin whispered.  
Sicheng tugged at his shirt, “By the way, can you help me get my shirt off? It’s really hot.”  
Jeongin gripped the ends of Sicheng’s shirt, and yanked it over his head. The squirming uncomfortableness spread throughout his entire body, making his restless.  
“Can you help me with my pants too?” Sicheng whined.  
“Sure, hyung.” Jeongin tugged Sicheng's pants off his sweaty legs and Sicheng breathed in relief.  
Jungwoo walked back into the bedroom, “Help me pick him up,” he ordered Jeongin.  
Jungwoo and Jeongin hefted a now shivering Sicheng to the bathroom. They seated Sicheng on the cold seat of the toilet, he sighed in relief as the coolness soaked into his sensitive thighs.  
Jungwoo sat down, dipping his fingers in the tub, “You can leave Jeongin, I’ll take it from here.” Sicheng knew that Jungwoo was only trying to spare him of his dignity, once he relieved Sicheng of his underwear.  
Jeongin left the bathroom, presumably going back the dream section of WayV. Jungwoo sighed, “You really have gotten yourself into a pickle.”  
Jungwoo transferred Sicheng to the side of the tub, and stripped off his sweaty underwear. He tossed the underwear somewhere onto the floor of the bathroom. Sicheng climbed into the cold water.  
A moan escaped his lips. His once heated skin simmered with relief as the cold water soothed his aching body. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying that the heat would be over soon.  
Somehow, while Sicheng had been lost to his own thoughts, Jungwoo had left the bathroom. And Sicheng startled awake from sleep he hadn’t noticed he’s been in, when the omega had entered the bathroom again.  
“I brought you some clothes, nothing too tight. After your bath, you should go straight to bed,” Jungwoo instructed.  
Sicheng just nodded.  
Jungwoo reached from the shampoo and body wash Sicheng knew was somewhere on the tub’s edge. He watched drowsily, as jungwoo squirted the thick liquid into his hands. The feel of fingers running through his locks made him snap back to reality. The pace that Jungwoo combed his hand through Sicheng’s hair, was so calming. Sicheng’s eyes started to flutter shut.  
“Sichengie, don’t fall asleep, we still have to wash your body,” Jungwoo murmured.  
Sicheng begrudgingly opened his sleepy eyes. The feeling of the heat so suddenly hit him, and he groaned out in pain. His stomach felt like it was tying itself in knots, and then yanking the knots until they were untied. And then it would start all over again.  
Jungwoo ran a hand soothingly through Sicheng’s hair as he writhed around in the tub. “It’ll all be over soon.”  
The pain stopped temporarily, and Sicheng laid in the cold water, catching his breath.  
Jungwoo forced him to sit up, “C’mon bub, we have to get you washed up.”  
Jungwoo ran the loffa all around his body, scrubbing at the parts that were visibly dirty. “Lay back Sichengie, we gotta rinse now.” Sicheng laid back and continued to let Jungwoo rinse the soapy suds from his body and hair.  
Jungwoo got up and retrieved a towel from the rack next to the sink. He eased sicheng from the tub onto the porcelain toilet. He wrapped a towel around Sicheng’s shoulders and head. He rubbed gently, easing the water from Sicheng’s body to transfer onto the towel.  
Once Jungwoo had considered Sicheng completely dry, he helped Sicheng climb into his underwear. Then Jungwoo pulled an oversized t-shirt, that Sicheng knew was not his. But the owner of the shirt didn’t matter. Sicheng was worn out from the dull pain that thudded through his system. Exhaustion hit him like a fresh wave of heat. The sensations only inspired Sicheng to sleep even more.  
His eyes fluttered shut, and the last thing he saw before complete darkness was the top of Jungwoo’s head of blonde hair.

His sleep was fitful. Heat waves spread through his body feverishly. The blankets tangled around his form, making him feel suffocated.  
Sicheng wasn't quite sure if he had really woken up once his eyes had opened. The heat was still lingering in his feverish body, and Sicheng presumed his heat wouldn't be over that quickly.  
Somehow, this heat had felt worse than the others, but that’s probably what he always said when he was in heat.  
His body felt gross. But simply imagining making the journey to the shower made him only more exhausted. He was in a dilemma.  
But, a side won, sleep. And his eyelashes brushed his cheek as his eyes fluttered shut. He was met with the blackness that accompanied sleep. Before he could adjust to the comfortable blackness, a dream surfaced.

He was sitting in the clearing of a forest, something out of a Disney movie. There was a strange glass partition separating him from a form that was shrouded in a thick mist. He could feel his brows pinch together in confusion at this bizarre dream.  
Usually his dreams consisted of memories from his unpleasant past. But this dream seemed more purposeful rather than just trying to traumatise him.  
The fog dwindled away, and Sicheng was left to stare at the form of a small sandy colored wolf. A voice resounded from the wolf, it sounded eerily similar to his own voice. “ We don’t have much time,” the wolf spoke raspily, “My connection to you is weak, and I cannot hold on much longer. You need to find your mate. Only then will I be able to establish a connection with you again.”  
“Wha-why do I need my mate? Can’t we still be linked without them?” Sicheng stuttered, the situation still confusing to the omega.  
“Once you mate, your soul will be whole. Then we can form a connection again because you will be stronger with a whole soul, rather than a half of one. You are still injured from the event 7 years ago. You blocked me out completely, until you were 17. The wounds from our separation won't heal with just half of your soul,” The sandy colored wolf answered.  
The trees started to float away bit by bit, as the sandy colored wolf laid down on the green grass. The scenery melted right in front of him, and he froze, unsure of what to do.  
The sandy colored wolf locked eyes with him once again, “Find our mate.”  
The words echoed in Sicheng’s head as the world flew away and out of his grasp.

Sicheng shot up from his bed, and immediately regretted it. His still aching body groaned at the sudden movement.  
He ignored the thumping pain, and journeyed to the medical section in WayV. He passed various other doorways that led to different parts of WayV. He could feel his legs start to shake, and a sweat broke out on his brow. He let his feet lead him unconsciously as he focused on not collapsing on the floor, though the idea was tempting.  
When he entered the infirmary Jungwoo gasped in surprise and stood up to catch a falling Sicheng. “Wha-”  
Sicheng clutched the front of Jungwoo’s shirt, “Jungwoo, what do you know about mates?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, heat is more like getting your period, with the pain. There are no "sexual" urges while omegas are in heat. Alphas are still can't be around them because they'll lose control, but the omegas don't lose control when they're with an alpha. They just simply go through a shit ton of pain. Just like a period, but the symptoms are a little different. Also, you cannot physically turn into a wolf in this story, but you can talk to them, and get visions from them. Anyways, the main couples will be meeting each other soon. I already wrote the scenes because I got too excited. So ya know. I hope you'll subscribe to my story. Until next time. <3


	3. Run boy Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng recovers, and Donghyuck discovers something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter!!! I'm really surprised that I wrote this in 3 days, when it had taken me, at least a week to write the previous chapters.

It had been a week since his capture. Donghyuck was practically dying from boredom that followed suit of his kidnapping.   
On the 3rd day of his kidnapping, Donghyuck had decided to finally understand NCT's confusing mess of hallways. So he had spent the whole day simply wandering around. As if it was perfect timing, he had stumbled upon Yuta discussing how WayV had cancelled the meeting. This of course had made him feel even more anxious. So he had spent most of those days holed up in the dance studio, furiously dancing his boredom and anxiety away.   
He had also taken to singing. Ever since he had joined the gang, he never had much time to practice things he practically used to worship in highschool, he was always just so busy with running.   
Doyoung and Taeil had taken it upon themselves to teach him, as they phrased it, how to properly "sing". The lesson usually ended with Doyung lecturing Taeil on his outdated music taste. But Donghyuck was relieved to think of something other than his longing to be home.  
He was now in the studio, dancing to some pop song that Ten had on his cracked iPod, when he had noticed something.The windows on the east side of the room we're big, big enough for a person to fit through. And there were small latches lining the window.   
Donghyuck raced forward to the window, and pried the latches open. The window swung open, and Donghyuck got his first breath of air since his capture.  
It was almost too convenient. The place he was allowed to freely use, was the key to his escape.  
He just needed to plan it right, but Donghyuck was confident he would escape. 

Two days flew by slowly, as if they were anticipating what was going to happen.   
Donghyuck had gathered a bag of some things he would need to survive on the streets for a few days after he escaped.   
The plan was to sneak out through the window in the dance studio around 7:00 pm. It was a time when most people were getting home from gang jobs, and mostly all of the gang members gathered in the Commons. So if would be easy to sneak past, on a detour that took him to the studio without passing through the Commons.  
Donghyuck had grabbed a quick meal from the kitchen and headed to the dance studio with his bag at 6:30. Taeyong didn't come into the studio, after 5:00 because he was usually with Jaehyun for the rest of the night. So he had to hope that Ten had decided to skip the studio tonight.  
The door to the studio was slightly ajar when Donghyuck arrived, and he froze. He strained his ears to hear if there was any sign of life in the studio. It remained eerily calm.  
Donghyuck creeped into the quiet studio. Sighing in relief once he discovered there was indeed no one else there. He had to hurry before most of the members came home at 7:00.  
He pried open the latches to the window, and climbed up on the sill of the window. Donghyuck squeezed his smaller form through the window, forgetting to breathe.   
He looked down to the ground below him. The distance was probably only 7ft drop. He could make it.  
He carefully lowered himself out of the window, his legs dangling. He still had about 2 more feet.   
"Shit," Donghyuck cursed under his breath. "Full send," Donghyuck whispered before he left go of the window sill.  
Searing pain shot through his knee as his feet hit the hard ground. He hissed in pain. He waited a few seconds before deciding that he and already wasted enough time.   
And with that Donghyuck set out into the city with a setting sun, going in the completely wrong direction.

Donghyuck ran faster than he’s ever ran before. His heart sped up, and it became increasingly hard to breathe. They hadn’t realized he’d left yet. He’d estimated he had at least 30 minutes before they noticed his absence.  
One of the many problems in this shitty situation, was the Donghyuck had no clue to where he was. NCT’s hideout was obviously the warehouse, but the district the warehouse was in was unknown. He huffed in annoyance after turning the corner to dart down a sketchy alley.   
He glanced behind his shoulder, as if his pursuers were an arms width away from him. He sighed in relief as his paranoia was proved wrong once again. He turned his head back one second too late, and tripped over a metal trash can, and not so gracefully face planting on the scratchy cement.  
“Shit,” Donghyuck whispered. The sound of a car door slamming rang in his ears. They found him.  
“Shit, shit, shitty, shit, shit,” Donghyuck whispered as he frantically got up from the ground. He sprinted down the alley trying not to trip on anymore trash cans.  
“He went down the alley,” a voice shouted.  
Donghyuck turned the corner onto a main street,and desperately tried to blend in with the seemingly innocent civilians. He wiped his face, trying to get rid of the dirt smear he knew was there from his fall. He tugged up the hood of the sweatshirt Taeyong had given him.   
He did feel bad for running away from Hyunjin, Ten, and Taeyoung. They really tried to help him feel comfortable at NCT. But Sicheng needed him back to the gang, they couldn’t afford to start another gang war.  
He looked at the ground as he quick-walked through the thick crowds. Pounding footsteps came from behind Donghyuck, and he ducked into a nearby bookstore. The bookstore was one he had frequently come to with Jeno and Jaemin before they joined NCT. He expertly weaved his way through the book shelves to a hidden nook where he always used to read anime. Donghyuck sunk to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest. If you were to look down the aisle you would never see Donghyuck, unless you actually walked down the aisle. He rocked back and forth on his tailbone. The action was soothing to Donghyuck’s racing heart.  
A pair of feet stopped in front of Donghyuck, he looked up.  
“Are you ok?” the stranger asked.  
Donghyuck shot up from the ground and grasped the stranger’s forearms.  
“Actually, I need you help,” Donghyuck pleaded, “Can you get me out of the store to Bada street?”  
“Yeah, I’m just gonna tell my manager I’m going on break.” the stranger dragged Donghyuck to the front desk, where Donghyuck presumed his manager was.  
“I’m gonna go on break, I’ll be back in 30 minutes.”  
“Ok, just sign out before you go,” the manager replied.  
The bell to the bookstore rang, and Donghyuck’s head shot towards the entrance. The motion gave him whiplash, but who entered the store made him freeze in his tracks. Johnny and Yukhei stood at the entrance, eyes ghosting over the bookshelves, most likely looking for Donghyuck. The bell rang again signaling another person entering the store.  
The newest arrival to the exclusive Donghyuck hunt, was incredibly attractive. His black hair framed his face, bringing out his so-sharp-you-could-cut-your-finger cheekbones.  
His eyes shot over to meet Donghyuck's gaze, as if he sensed it. The eye contact felt as if it dragged out forever. The stranger's intense gaze felt strangely intimate as he locked gazes with Donghyuck.  
Donghyuck's gaze was pulled away from the stranger, when the bookstore employee tugged on his arm leading to the back room.  
Donghyuck could feel the heat of Yukhei and Johnny's gaze burning into the back of his head. He rushed the employee to move faster, but a hand gripped his shoulder, preventing his from moving.  
"Pardon me sir, my brother forgot to take his schizophrenia meds today. We've been looking for him for hours." Johnny spoke from behind Donghyuck.  
"Oh, you're his brother?" The employee asked.  
"Step-brother," Johnny corrected.  
"Oh, well make sure he gets home, alright."  
"Will do sir," Johnny said politely. The grip on Donghyuck's shoulder tightened. He should've never taken Johnny's kindness for granted. But, he just wanted to go back to his gang.  
"Now, Haechan, you can either come with us nicely, or we'll carry you." Johnny whispered into Donghyuck's ear.  
"I'm not coming with you," Donghyuck replied, folding his arms over his chest. The stranger from earlier appeared in front of Donghyuck. In one motion, the stranger had swept Donghyuck off his feet, and now carried his bridal style.   
Johnny raised his eyebrows at Donghyuck, “Sure, you aren’t.”  
Donghyuck slammed his hands against the alpha's chest, and tried to push himself out of his captors arms. All of his attempts were futile, and he went limp in the alpha's arms. In any other situation, Donghyuck would have been happy to be in the handsome stranger's arms. But he was currently being kidnapped, so that was not the case.  
A wave of exhaustion hit his entire body. All the running and stress had caught up with Donghyuck's foggy mind. And the alpha's body was so warm, he could just fall asleep. He leaned his head against the alpha's shoulder, succumbing to the exhaustion that ran through his body.   
\--------------

Mark’s eyes raked over his mate that was nestled softly into his arms. Haechan had been considerably lighter than expected. Thats thought increased the worry that had set into his mind. It was obvious that Haechan had lived on the streets before joining his gang. It was the only explanation for his uncanny knowledge of sketchy alleys and the hard look in his eyes. It only made Mark want to protect him more.  
His mate had soft features, and fuzzy silver hair that reached past his ears. It was obvious that his last haircut had been in a while.  
When they arrived back to the car, Mark had slid into the backseat, still clutching Haechan’s limp form. The younger’s breaths had evened out and it was obvious he had passed out from exhaustion. Johnny raised his eyebrows in question, but Mark shook his gaze off. He would explain everything to Johnny later.  
The ride back to NCT was painstakingly quiet, the only noise being the drum of soft jazz playing from the radio.   
Mark watched as the streetlights cast shadows on Haechan’s delicate face. Sleep making him look more ethereal and peaceful.  
Mark remembered when he had entered the bookstore. His mate’s delicious smell had invaded his nostrils immediately informing his of the presence of his mate.  
When he had locked eyes with Haechan, the world had stopped moving. All he could focus on was his mate’s soft face. And the intensity radiating from it.  
Though Haechan seemed small at first, he had a presence, a confidence. And that made him so much more interesting.   
There was of course, one problem. Haechan was from another gang. And judging by the lack of reaction from Haechan, he hadn’t presented yet. Which informed Mark that Haechan didn’t know Mark was his mate.  
So not only was his mate from another gang, but he also had no idea that they were mates. The situation felt like it fit a little too well in the events of Mark’s life.  
The car pulled to a stop near the NCT warehouse. Johnny turned the car off and Yukhei got out of the car. Mark waited until Johnny was out of the car, and came around to Mark’s side to open the door.   
Mark lifted Haechan’s body from the seat, and pulled Haechan closer to his chest once he was out of the car.   
They headed into the big building of NCT, Ten immediately greeted Johnny with a kiss.  
“I missed you!” Ten squealed.Ten peaked from behind Johnny to glance at Haechan in Mark’s arms, “Did you bring our little full sun back?”  
“Yep, alive and well.” Yukhei answered.  
Mark sniffed the air around him, checking Haechan’s scent. His scent had gotten more tangy and smelled distinctively like oranges. The scent the followed afterward caused Mark to panic. It was a scent he was familiar with, one every omega had once a month. Haechan was in heat.

“Yuta-hyung, I don’t know what to do,” Mark complained. “I found my mate, but he doesn’t know that I’m his mate.”  
“Calm down, he’ll know eventually. He just presented as an omega, you just have to wait till he’s out of heat,” Yuta reasoned.  
“But he’s from another gang, there’s gonna be conflict. They’re not just gonna hand him over.”   
“Stop being so negative, we don’t even know what gang he’s from,” Yuta scolded.  
“Yuta-hyung, I don’t think I want him to know we’re mates,” Mark explained, “It would be much easier if he didn’t know.”  
Yuta smacked Mark on the back of his head, “Idiot! You need each other,” Yuta snapped, “Once you figure out who your mate is you won’t be able to resist the pull. You’re going to have to tell him eventually.”  
“I will hyung, as soon as we figure out what gang he’s from.”  
“Ok Mark, I trust you’ll make the right judgment when the time comes to it,” Yuta warned.  
“I won’t let you down hyung.”

\---------------

Sicheng’s eyes flickered open, the previous days had passed by in a flurry of frustration and exhaustion. His heat was dwindling down until there was only a slight pain in his abdomen. His body still ached from the previous days, the kind of ache that settled in your bones and constantly reminded you of its presence.  
His last coherent memory was of Jungwoo in the infirmary. Their conversation replayed itself in Sicheng’s mind.  
“Sicheng! You should be in bed! It’s not good to overwork your body when you’re in heat,” Jungwoo letured.  
“I had a dream, more like a vision. With my wolf,” Sicheng answered, his words coming out breathless.  
Jungwoo furrowed his brow, “Hasn’t your wolf been unresponsive since the incident?”   
“My wolf mentioned that our connection is extremely weak, and he would soon fade if we didn’t strengthen our connection,” Sicheng informed.  
“Did your wolf mention how you can strengthen your connection?” Jungwoo questioned.  
“He said to find my mate?” Sicheng pondered the idea, “but how am I supposed to find my mate without my wolf. I barely have any advanced abilities, how am I supposed to recognize my mate’s scent?”   
“I don’t know, but you need to rest Sicheng. Your body is exhausted, you need to sleep the heat away,” Jungwoo ordered.  
“Yeah-You’re right,” Sicheng got up from the chair Jungwoo had forced him into, “I'm gonna go back to bed.” Sicheng made his way to the door painstakingly slow.   
“For heaven’s sake,” Jungwoo walked over and picked up Sicheng like he was nothing.  
In Sicheng’s delirious state, he giggled as he felt his body bounce up and down with Jungwoo’s steps. Jungwoo flopped Sicheng down on his bed, tucked him into the cool sheets. His flaming skin was immediately soothed by the cool sheets and the now open windows.   
Without even realizing it, his body flitted into dreamland, and he was whisked off in the depths of sleep.

He sat up in his now cold bed. The light filtered in through the blinds on his windows. His raging fever had gone down to only leave him with light goosebumps trailing up his almost naked body. His mind remained foggy about the events that had previously happened.  
Panic suddenly flitted across his mind, Donghyuck. He still had yet to find the runner. If the other gangs figured out their runner had gone missing they would think WayV was weak, and take the opportunity to attack.  
Plus, the Dreamies were looking more and more depressed with every day of Donghyuck’s disappearance. Donghyuck truly was the moodmaker of the group, the full sun.  
Sicheng shot up from his bed, and was immediately hit with an intense headrush. The feeling sent his body back to his position on the bed. He let out a low groan. The day was already off to a rough start.  
“Chengie,” Taemin walked into his chilled room, “I see you’re awake.”  
“It doesn’t feel like it,” Sicheng rubbed his pounding head, “I feel like shit.”  
“Well, a heat will usually do that to you.”  
Sicheng glanced up at Taemin, “Why are you back so early? I thought the deal was supposed to take until next week.”  
“The deal was a bust, turns they were working for the police.”  
Sicheng snorted, “Of course the police were involved.”  
“Anyway, rise and shine, Chengie. Kun made breakfast.”   
Sicheng once again shot out of bed. Everyone in WayV knew that Kun’s food was the best.  
“You should take a shower though, you still smell like heat,” Taemin commented.  
“Fine, but you better save some food for me.”  
Taemin chuckled as he left Sicheng’s room.  
Sicheng hurriedly picked an oversized hoodie and sweatpants from his closet. Within a matter of minutes he was already in the shower. The warm water ran down his skin leaving wet trails. His scented shampoo and bodywash washed the thick scent of heat down the drain, leaving him feeling refreshed.

Sicheng entered dining room feeling much better than he had felt in the previous days.  
“Morning hyung,” Yangyang said with a mouthful of pancakes.  
A series of voices chorused a similar greeting once they had noticed Sicheng’s presence.  
“Good morning my dongsaengs,” Sicheng greeted back.  
“Hey!” Jeno protested, “Those are mine!”  
Chenle shoved some of Jeno’s pancakes into his mouth,“Well, they aren’t now.”  
“Chenle!!” Jisung complained, “You were supposed to get some for me too.”  
“I’m right here, you know,” Jeno pouted.  
“You can just get more after Kun’s next batch,” Seungmin offered.  
“But Jeno’s pancakes are special,” Jaemin complained.  
“He’s right though,” Felix backed up Jaemin, “All of Jeno’s stuff is better than the original stuff.”  
“Anyways, hyung, are you feeling better?” Jeongin asked.  
Sicheng sat down, with a plate now fully loaded with pancakes. “I still feel a little drowsy, but I'm definitely feeling better.”  
“Wait, what happened hyung?” Xiaojun questioned.  
“I got my heat, that’s why I had to cancel the meeting with NCT.”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry hyung. If I'd have known, I could’ve helped,” Felix sympathized.  
“It’s ok Lixie, it’s just part of being an omega.”  
Renjun entered the dining room, “Eat quickly Dreamies, we have to get started on the runs for today. It’s time for your first run Sungie, and Lele.”  
Chenle clutched his stomach “Oh my god, I’m so nervous I think I could throw up.”  
“You’ll be fine, besides you’re paired with me, and Sungie is with Jaemin,” Jeno reassured.  
“It’s still nerve-wracking,” Jisung complained.  
Jaemin enveloped Jisung in a iron-grip hug, Jeno soon followed, squeezing Jisung. Before Sicheng could blink, the remaining people at the dining table had joined in the group hug fest, resembling a dog pile.  
Sicheng chuckled under his breath. It was nice to see how well all the members had adjusted to each other, despite their differences. Status, backgrounds, ethnicities, it didn’t matter, because they were family.  
A family that was still missing a member. Sicheng’s face hardened, and he abruptly stood up from the table. He gathered his dishes, and with one final glance back to the hug fest, he left the dining room.   
With new determination, he headed to his office. Jungwoo sat on the grey sofa in Sicheng’s office, a laptop balanced on his lap.  
“Jungwoo, schedule a meeting with NCT, tonight.”  
\----------------

Donghyuck’s eyes shot open. The blinding white light that assaulted his eyeballs made him groan in complaint. As his eyes adjusted to the light, his surroundings came into focus. Everything looked brighter. He could hear the faint sound of talking. He sat up on the bed he was lying on. He felt different, but not in an identifiable way. Usually he was a rather warm person, but small goosebumps crawled up his arms, and his whole body ached.  
The door to the room he was in opened, “You’re awake,” Baekhyun gasped softly.   
“Well, my eyes are open,” Donghyuck stared at Baekhyun.  
“Do you feel different?” Baekhyun questioned as he sat down on the foot of Donghyuck’s bed.  
“I guess? I feel weird, but not in a shitty way?” Donghyuck shrugged.  
“When you got back to headquarters you passed out from heat symptoms. They can be quite overwhelming the first heat,” Baekhyun reported. “You presented as an omega.”  
“I’m an omega?” Donghyuck breathed, “I guess it makes sense.”  
“Well, sometimes your status influences your personality.” Baekhyun answered.  
“Holy shit,” Donghyuck gasped, “What am I gonna tell Injun.”   
Baekhyun got off the bed, and headed towards the door, he paused, his hand on the doorknob, “I’m gonna go get Taeyong. He’ll explain everything to you.”  
Donghyuck sat on the bed, having his fourth existential crisis for the third day in a row. Honestly, it was getting annoying.  
He thought back to all the instances he had acted like an omega. “Wow,” He muttered. Thought he had always thought of himself to be more beta-like, because he wasn’t quite as submissive as the other omegas he’d known. Sicheng was a good example of a non-submissive omega. He had never seen Sicheng submit, in fact, he had seen alphas submit to Sicheng.   
He flopped back down on the bed, “It could be a hella lot better, but it isn’t as bad as it could be.”   
The door to the room slammed open, “HAECHAN.” Ten screamed, closely followed by a worried Taeyong.  
Ten flung himself around Donghyuck’s tense form, “Oh my god, I thought you died. When you started going into heat, I thought you were dying from the black plague, or something.”  
Donghyuck gestured to himself, “Ten, the black plague is a disease spread from bad hygiene. Do I look unhygenic to you?”  
Ten scrunched his nose, “I’m still mad at you for running away.”  
“By the way, why did you run away? You could’ve just waited for your gang to come and claim you,” Taeyong questioned.  
Donghyuck shrugged, “My gang needs me, they can’t afford to start another gang war to get me back. So, I figured the best option was to run.”  
“I’m surprised you got as far as you did, especially because Mark was tracking you. Mark is like the god of tracking.” Ten commented.  
“Mark?”  
Taeyong waved him off, “You haven’t met him yet.”  
“Obviously, I just wanted to know more about him.”  
Ten narrowed his eyes, “Why?”  
“He’s the one who carried me back, right?” Taeyong and Ten nodded their heads, “So, it’s only natural that I want to know more about the person whose arms I fell asleep.”  
“Wow, he’s got a good point,” Ten commented.  
Taeyong rolled his eyes at Ten, “Mark has been in this gang since he was 16. He’s Johnny’s younger brother-”  
“Wait, he’s related to Johnny?” Donghyuck questioned.  
“That’s what I thought too!” Ten exclaimed.  
Taeyong smacked Ten on the back of his head, “Quiet!”  
Ten rubbed the back of his head, “Ouch, you meanie.”  
Taeyong started again, “Anyhow, he joined a year after Johnny, he used to be just a runner. Then Yuta eventually noticed how good he was at running and promoted him to a brawler.” Taeyong shifted on the bed, “Once he could successfully beat someone up, Yuta once again promoted him. Now we consider him Yuta’s right hand man. Mark usually handles international trade deals, and he’s our main negotiator.”  
“Wow,” Donghyuck breathed, “Does Mark have a mate yet?”   
“No,” Ten answered.  
Donghyuck hummed in response, his gaze already drifting to the sheets intertwined in his hands. So much had happened to him in the past week. He could hardly believe he had presented, and that hell, he was kidnapped.   
He glanced down at his clothes. He was still wearing Taeyong’s oversized hoodie. Suddenly, a wave of guilt hit him. He had taken for granted when they had treated him like family.   
The logical side of Donghyuck argued that they still kidnapped him, and he had every right to escape. Yet, somehow the guilt never left Donghyuck’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, leave kudos if you enjoyed it. Have an awesome day!!!!


	4. Aladdin Is A Superior Disney Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng learns something new, and Donghyuck passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally giving you guys some Yuwin. I hope you like this chapter.

Sicheng pushed open the double doors, Jungwoo and Taemin following closely. The minute he walked through, he could sense his wolf perk up. Confusion muddled his brain by the actions of his wolf. His wolf had barely responded since the incident 4 years ago.  
The omega proceed to the rectangle table in the center of the room. He gagged on the scent of musty cigarettes littering the air. The club was dimly lit, washing people’s faces in pinks, blues, and purples. Vaper curled around the figures seated at the table, their faces partially concealed.  
Sicheng sat on the seat of what he assumed was the opposite of the leader. The leader spoke,  
“Dong Si cheng, nice to finally put a name to a face.”   
“Likewise, Nakotoma Yuta” Sicheng responded  
The alpha leaned forward, the smoke no longer clouding his face. He was, what Sicheng would describe, as intimidating yet handsome. He had piercing eyes, and his skin glowed under the club lights. A shiny silver earring hung from his left ear.  
“I wouldn’t peg you as an omega, but you seem like a person full of surprises. Who are your friends?”  
“Some would say that.” Sicheng gestured to his left, “This is Jungwoo,and this is Taemin” Sicheng responded. “Anyways, on to the business of this meeting. You have one of my runners, I want him back.”  
Yuta grinned like a cheshire cat, his smile blinding in the low lights. “Who would’ve guessed that we, NCT, would get our hands on a member of WaYV. I thought you guys were supposed to be the reigning champions of South Korea. Besides, Haechan is adjusting quite well. He only tried to escape once.” A smiled pulled at Sicheng’s lips, it was smart of Donghyuck to use a nickname instead of his real name.   
“Let’s stop dwelling on small talk, are you going to give my runner back, or do we need to start a war?” Sicheng responded curtly.  
“Hmm,” Yuta grinned wider, “I would like Dongjak-gu district.”  
Sicheng glared, “Are you seriously trading a runner for a whole district?”  
“Do I look like I'm joking?” Yuta responded  
“Well, you’re life is already a joke, so I figured you are as well.”   
“Damn” The guy to the left of Yuta whispered, “No wonder Haechan had a smart mouth.”  
Sicheng furrowed his brow. The guy’s brunette hair danced around his face, and his dimples showed from where he was still chuckling at his previous comment.  
“Pardon Johnny,” The person the right apologised, “He has no filter.”  
“Taeyong, Johnny, shush.” Yuta growled  
“No, no, left them speak.” Sicheng teased. This only seemed to anger Yuta, and his jaw clenched.  
Suddenly, shouting came from outside the private room. The sound of gunshots ringing through the air sent Sicheng out of his chair, and crouching on the floor. He grabbed his gun from the holester around his shoulders. Taemin and Jungwoo copied the action.   
The gunshots seemed to pause, and Sicheng left the room, now in the hallway that leads back to the club. The thumping music was still blaring, rattling his core. He crept along the wall. Yuta had somehow caught up to Sicheng, and was so close he could feel Yuta’s breath on his neck. His wolf purred slightly, catching Sicheng off guard. He had pretty much given up all hope that his wolf would resurface. His thoughts were interrupted by Yuta’s husky voice,  
“Did you tell anyone about our meeting?”  
“Only my right hand men.”   
“Seems as if we have a spy.” Yuta commented, his gun clutched between both of his hands.  
Sicheng just nodded, “I go right, you go left.”  
They reached the end of the hallway, and pulled the thick black curtains back to reveal the main room of the club.  
“Shit” Yuta whispered. Gang members from Monsta X littered the club. “How many are there?”  
“I think, at least 8.” Sicheng answered.   
“I knew I should've brought Yukhei and Mark.” Yuta whispered.  
They retreated back to the private room, where Taeyong, Johnny, Jungwoo, and Taemin were waiting.   
“What’s happening?” Taemin questioned.  
“Monsta X found out about this meeting, we need to find another way out. They have about 8 members here.” Yuta informed.  
Johnny gulped.  
Jungwoo’s face suddenly lit up, a smile dawned on the omega’s features. “The bathroom in the hallway has a window.”  
“You just thought of that now?” Yuta snapped.  
Sicheng glared at Yuta, and the alpha almost seemed to cower underneath the omega's glare.  
“For now, let’s agree to be allies, against Monsta X.” Yuta reasoned.  
“As long as you give back Donghyuck,” Sicheng bartered.  
“Deal,” They shook hands.  
“Now we need to get out of here.” Taeyong stated.  
Sicheng headed out to the hallway, Jungwoo and Taemin on his tail. True to his word, there was actually a bathroom on the left side of the hallway. He ripped open the door, the bathroom was empty. The window was above the fourth stall.  
“Jungwoo, you should go first because you’re the tallest.” Taemin advised. Jungwoo climbed onto the back of the toilet, and pried open the window. He pulled his upper half through the window, his legs dangled in the awkward position.   
Jungwoo pulled his legs up till he was sitting in the window sill. Jungwoo slid down onto what Sicheng presumed the ground. A soft thump only confirming it.   
“You should go next Sicheng, your safety is a priority.” Taemin instructed.   
Sicheng stood on the wobbly toilet, Jungwoo had made it look so easy. With a grunt, he pulled his torso onto the window sill, and heaved his legs over. Jungwoo was standing on the ground below his, arms extended in case he should fall. He slid off the window landing not so gracefully on the ground.   
Taemin followed shortly after Sicheng. Then Johnny, Taeyong, and lastly Yuta.   
Suddenly, Sicheng’s wolf was pacing, Jungwoo noticed the confusion littered on Sicheng’s face.  
“You ok?” Jungwoo whispered.  
“My wolf, it’s awake,” Sicheng whispered back. Taemin walked over to Jungwoo and Sicheng after helping Johnny down from the window.   
“Hasn’t it been dormant mostly since the incident?”  
“Yeah, I don’t know why it’s only waking up now.” Sicheng pondered.  
“We need to get somewhere safe.” Yuta said walking over to Sicheng.  
Sicheng nodded in agreement.  
Suddenly, a scented drifted through the clean air.   
The air in the private room had been so full of smoke he could hardly smell anything but the smoke, especially since his wolf was weaker than an average wolf.   
But the distinct smell of Sakura blossoms and ginger hit his senses, making him almost topple over.  
The origin of the scent was unknown because of its overpowering essence. It seemed to attack him from all sides, and he stumbled back. Jungwoo caught Sicheng in his arms before he toppled over. His legs were trembling with effort to hold him up.  
“Are you ok?” Taemin asked frantically.  
“I’ll be fine once we get back home.”  
Jungwoo leaned down to Sicheng’s ear, “Can you make it to the car?”   
One beautiful thing about Jungwoo was his attentiveness. He could read situations and acted appropriately based on the situation. Jungwoo was aware of Sicheng’s weak state. And if Yuta saw the realness of Sicheng’ current condition, he could find a way to harm WayV in the future. But all in all, Saint Jungwoo was here to save the day.  
Sicheng turned towards Jungwoo and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Help me walk.”  
Jungwoo nodded and slung his arm around Sicheng’s shoulder, propping him up. Once Jungwoo had determined that Sicheng was comfortable, he started walking. Sicheng copied dragging his weak legs.  
Sicheng took advantage of the help and looked up to see the reactions of the others.  
Taemin looked worried sick, his brow furrowed. Johnny looked mildly concerned, but was busy inspecting the surroundings, to check for any other dangers. Taeyong’s gaze rested on Yuta’s face, concern marrying his features.  
Yuta however, was pissed. The anger radiating off of him almost made Sicheng want to submit. But nonetheless, Sichng met Yuta’s eyes, refusing to back down. Sicheng noticed the state of the other omegas.   
Taemin’s head was bent, as if he was half submitting. Jungwoo bared his neck, as he supported Sicheng. And Taeyong was a combination of both, bowing his head and baring his neck slightly.  
Johnny noticed the tension thick in the air. Even as Johnny started to speak, Sicheng never moved his gaze from Yuta’s.  
“We’ll deliver Haechan tomorrow at the bookstore on Muyeong Street. Meet us at 8:00 AM sharp.”  
Taeyong tugged a still fuming Yuta towards the parking lot in front of the club, Johnny trailed after them. Sicheng could hear the low whisper of their voices as they carried on a private conversation.  
Jungwoo grunted as he lifted Sicheng up once NCT was out of sight, “We need to get you home, and rested.”  
“What was that?” Taemin questioned as they walked to their car in the parking lot.  
“I think my mate was either in the club, or someone in NCT.”  
“Well, we know it’s not Johnny or Taeyong,” Jungwoo commented.  
“Wait, how do we know that?” Taemin questioned.  
“I had Jisung do some research on them when we were in the club. Johnny’s mate is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, and Taeyong’s mate is Lee Jaehyun.” Jungwoo answered.  
“Wow, how did I miss that?” Taemin breathed.  
Jungwoo giggled, “It was probably because of the sexual tension between Chengie and Yuta. It was very entertaining to watch.”   
Sicheng smacked Jungwoo.  
They approached the 1967 Chevy Impala that Taemin refused to get rid of, because of “aesthetic”.  
Jungwoo “lightly” tossed Sicheng into the backseat of the Impala. “Honestly Jungwoo, I thought we were friends.”  
“Only in your dreams,” Jungwoo replied sweetly.  
Taemin guffawed as he started the car, the engine purring.  
Originally Taemin had just been a runner in Shinee when Sicheng had joined (Jungwoo didn’t join Shinee until Sicheng was 15). After the revolt in Shinee, Sicheng, Jungwoo, and Taemin built Shinee up with a new name, WayV. Since then, their gang had steadily grew in numbers until they reached their current state.  
“Do you think your mate is Yuta?” Tamin suddenly asked as he sharply turned the car at a corner.  
“I hope not, it would only cause more problems,” Sicheng stared at the passing scenery, “Especially with the gang tension between Monsta X.”  
“But what would we do if you were mates?” Jungwoo questioned.  
“Well, then we’d join NCT and WayV together. There’s no way I’d leave everyone and join NCT. It’s all of us or nothing.”  
Taemin’s eyes met Sicheng through the rear-view mirror, “You’d really do that for us?”   
“Of course. You guys are my family.”  
\------------------------

Yuta’s jaw unclenched and clenched as he sat in the chair at his desk. Jungwoo had had his filthy arms around his mate.   
Were they romantically involved?  
Was Sicheng already mated?  
Why had his mate not recognized him?  
These questions spun through Yuta’s head throughout the whole drive home.  
He still remembered the moment Sicheng had walked through the doors into the club he had smelled the soothing scent of cinnamon drift through the air.   
Sicheng had an almost ethereal presence. The moment he walked into the room you felt like you were a mere mortal in his presence.  
The way the lights danced upon his smooth skin, light catching the glitter dusting his cheekbones. The eyeliner framing his eyes only made his deep brown eyes more intense as they stared into Yuta’s.   
But the thought that Sicheng might not want him bounced around in Yuta’s head. His mother had always promised that your mate would always love you, no matter what. And Yuta had believed her, but now he wasn’t so sure. After all, it was his mother’s faith in her mate that got her killed.  
For now he’d just have to play his cards right. No one could know that Sicheng was his mate. If it got out they would be seen as weak to other gangs. Other gangs would also use this as a way to take WayV down. And Yuta couldn't let that happen. After all, they were allies.  
\------------------

Donghyuck woke up with a pounding headache. He shifted his body closer to the left side of the bed to read the time on the small digital clock sitting on his nightstand. A red 1:30 AM blinked back at his eyes.  
He groaned.  
His heat had just ended yesterday, his whole body felt achey, and he just wanted to sleep. Of course his pounding headache wouldn’t allow that.   
Suddenly feeling parched, Donghyuck got up from bed. A cold glass of water felt like heaven to his mind foggy with sleep. He could just imagine the cold liquid slipping down his throat, quenching his thirst, and cooling his still sweaty body.  
The hallway outside his door was completely empty. The silence was unusual in the loud household. Normally, Ten would be screeching about something, Yukhei whooping excitedly throughout the house, and Baekhyun singing loudly from various different places.   
Though Donghyuck wouldn’t admit it, he was actually getting used to being at NCT. It had almost been 2 weeks since his kidnapping (Yes he was still mad at Johnny for that). And Donghyuck was starting to lose hope that he would ever see his family ever again.  
The kitchen’s white counters practically glowed in the dim moonlight when Donghyuck entered the kitchen. Donghyuck headed straight to the cabinet that housed the glasses. He shuffled through the ridiculous amount of glasses before settling on a christmas mug.  
He sighed in relief once the cold water ran down his throat. He filled his mug up once more.  
A crash sounded from the far part of the house. Donghyuck’s head shot towards the sound.  
His feet unconsciously led him towards the source of the noise. He approached Yuta’s office with new sense of caution.   
The door to Yuta’s office was cracked open. Donghyuck could make out outline of Yuta’s form angrily clenching the edges of his desk.  
“Yuta-hyung, you need to calm down,” someone hissed at Yuta’s angry form, “You’ll wake everyone up at this pace.”  
The person moved in front of Yuta and gripped Yuta’s face, forcing Yuta’s to look up. Donghyuck realized that the person was Doyoung, and Donghyuck wondered suddenly if they were mates.  
“I know you’re upset about you mate, but you need to focus,” Doyoung lectured. “Sicheng obviously is in denial, and you can’t let that get to you.”  
Donghyuck’s mind went blank, Sicheng? Sicheng was Yuta’s mate? If they were mates, the gangs would have to join, and Donghyuck would be stuck with Ten’s incessant nagging forever. The thought made him shudder. Waking up to Yukhei’s voice booming in his ear? Terrifying.  
Donghyuck broke from his train of thought to eavesdrop more on their conversation.  
Yuta’s eyes were clouded with tears, “Doyoung, I just, there’s so much going on. I don’t know what to do.”  
“It’s ok, we’ll figure it out as we go,” Doyougn soothed.  
Donghyuck figured that now would be the best time to leave before he got caught eavesdropping. So like the badass spy he is, he crept downstairs to the common room, and plopped down on the couch, setting his mug on the end table.  
The moonlight filtered through the window, maybe the entire room practically light up. Donghyuck enjoyed these small moments of silence, where he could properly think to himself. It was relieving to not have to keep an image right now. He could just be himself in this moment.  
He felt a gaze burning into the back of his head. And his head whipped around to meet an unfamiliar pair of eyes.  
He frantically stood up and got into what he assumed was a defensive pose. The gaze only seemed to tease him at his attempt of defense. In Donghyuck’s opinion, he was only trained to be a runner, and he wouldn’t have ended up being a brawler anyway.  
He felt something crash into his skull and his vision blacked out for a second. Donghyuck twisted his body around to meet another attacker. He swung the thing that happened to be closest to him at his attacker, it turned out to be a pillow.   
“Ah, fuck me,” Donghyuck franticaly hit his attacker with the pillow.  
His attacker seemed momentarily confused by Donghyuck’s choice of weapon, and Donghyuck used that to his advantage to beat his attacker even more aggressively with a pillow.   
Eventually, his attacker had knocked the pillow out of Donghyuck’s hands, and grabbed his wrists and twisted them, making Donghyuck cry out in pain.   
Another blinding pain hit Donghyuck on the back of his head. This time his vision rapidly decreased, and didn’t seem to come back as he hit the floor. The sound of his limp body hitting the hardwood floor made him wince. His vision now completely black, Donghyuck sat in the dark silence until drifting into unconscious.

Donghyuck hated waking up in unfamiliar places, but this time he knew his surroundings. The familiar ceiling of his shared room at WayV almost made him cry in relief. He was finally home.  
His gaze drifted to his Micheal Jackson posters, and the chair in the corner piled with clothes he was too lazy to put away. It was comforting to be in his messy room, rather than the room at NCT that had always been spotlessly clean.  
He shot up in bed, NCT. He had forgotten about his attacker, and something else that was glaringly important.  
The door to his room shot open and he was met with a very familiar mop of blonde hair. Chenle’s face lit up once he realized Donghyuck’s conscious state. He dashed out of the room to probably get Kun or Jungwoo.  
Just as Donghyuck had predicted Jungwoo walked through the door to Donghyuck and Renjun’s room.  
Within three strides Jungwoo had reached the bed, and leaned down to hug Donghyuck. “I’m so glad to have you back Hyuckie.”  
Donghyuck melted into Jungwoo’s warm embrace, happy to be home.  
“I missed you too Jungwoo-hyung,” Donghyuck hugged Jungwoo closer to him, and he realized how affection starved he was.  
Jungwoo chuckled as he released Donghyuck from the embrace. “You got hit on the head pretty hard, so you might have some memory blanks.”  
Donghyuck frowned. That explained the very important thing he was supposed to remember. “How long was I out?”   
“About,” Jungwoo let out a breath, “24 hours?”  
Donghyuck sat up straighter, “Wait, how did I get here?”  
“Well, after Monsta X attacked NCT, they dropped you off here. They also dropped off a few members.”  
“But I thought we were enemies?”   
Jungwoo shifted, “Sicheng made an alliance with NCT, to stop Monsta X.”  
Donghyuck nodded his head.  
Jungwoo headed towards the door to his room, “Well, Chenle and Jeongin have been dying to see you, so I better go help Sicheng with sorting NCT into rooms.”  
“Ok, bye Jungwoo-hyung.”  
The minute Jungwoo’s form retreated through the doorway, Chenle burst into the room and threw himself on Donghyuck.  
“I thought you were dead when they brought you in,” Chenle wailed.  
A calmer Jeongin walked into the room and joined the hug fest.   
“I missed you Donghyuck-hyung,” Jeongin squeezed Donghyuck, “Chele and Sungie kept kicking me out of the room to make-out with each other.”  
Donghyuck gasped, “You finally confessed to Jisung?”  
Chenle wriggled away, “Well, technically, he confessed to me.”  
“OH MY GOD! My babies are growing up!” Donghyuck shouted.  
He brought Chele and Jeongin even closer to his chest and squeezed them impossibly close. “I missed you guys so much,” he muttered to the forms tucked into his chest.  
“Now that you’re back, we can finally watch Aladdin instead of Cinderella, Every Single Night,” Jeongin glowered at Chenle.  
“In my defense, Cinderella is the best freaking Disney Princess out there.”  
Jeongin crossed his arms, “Whatever you say Lele.”  
Donghyuck tuned out their bickering.   
Joy burst through his systems, and he could hardly contain the squeal that escaped his lips.   
Jenogin and Chenle paused their bickering to stare at Donghyuck.  
“Oh, I heard you presented Donghyuck-hyung,” Jeongins stated. Donghyuck had almost forgotten about his recent change in status. “Oh yeah, I’m an omega.”  
Chenle squealed, “Oh my gosh, you and Renjun-hyung are now super-omega-buddies.”  
Donghyuck chuckled as he patted down Chenle messy hair, “Sure, Chenle.”  
Jeongin shot up, “Oh, I have to go tell everyone else you’re awake.”  
“We could just have Donghyuck-hyung show them he’s awake.”  
Jeongin slumped, “Good point.”  
Chenle and Jeongin slowly helped him out of the plushy bed.   
Donghyuck’s legs felt weak beneath him as he walked downstairs to the common room with Chenle and Jeongin.  
The sea of smiles that met donghyuck when he made it downstairs made Donghyuck break out into his own smile.   
“Hyuckie,” Jaemin screamed at the top of his lungs.  
A mass of bodies rushed to hug Donghyuck, and he was enveloped in a warm cocoon of hugs.  
In the end, it didn’t matter how much he had gone through, because he was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but with winter break coming up I can't make any promises. Here's a list of the eras I've been imagining the characters as:  
> Sicheng- Chain  
> (NCT) Jisung- We Young  
> Yuta- Cherry Bomb  
> Chenle- Go  
> Mark-Jopping  
> Johnny-Chain  
> Donghyuck- Superhuman  
> Jungwoo-Wakey-Wakey  
> Jeno-Go  
> Jaemin- Boom  
> Renjun-Go  
> Kun-Moonwalk  
> Xiaojun- Love Talk  
> Hendery- Love Talk  
> Yanyang- Take Off  
> (SK) Jisung- Miroh  
> Felix-Miroh  
> Seungmin- Hellevator  
> Chan-Miroh  
> Woonjin-Miroh  
> Hyunjin-Miroh  
> Changbin-Miroh  
> Minho- Hellevator  
> Taeil-Highway To Heaven  
> Ten- Baby Don't Stop  
> Taeyong- Cherry Bomb  
> Doyoung- Chain  
> Jaehyun- Cherry Bomb  
> Yukhei-Love Talk  
> Baekhyun- Monster  
> Chanyeol- Monster


	5. Dr. Pepper & Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit wrote this in 5 hours. I've been listening to the same song for the entire time. Depressing character backstory here we go, yay  
> Warning: mentions of suicide, dead body, panic attacks.

Donghyuck doesn’t really remember the early years of his life, but does anyone? His earliest memory was of a bright purple cake with big blue letters written on the top, “Happy birthday”.  
Naturally, this cake was for Donghyuk’s 7th birthday. Of course, they never actually ate the cake because Donghyuck’s mother had accidentally tripped, and the cake had splattered on the hardwood floors of their kitchen. Luckily, Donghyuck’s father had rushed to bakery on his way home from work and they did eat a cake for his 7th birthday, but the cake was not purple.  
This of course, didn’t bother little Donghyuck, because at least his parents both present for the occasion.  
On Donghyuck’s 8th birthday, he spent his birthday with his grandma. His father was abroad on a trip to discuss company matters with foreign countries. His mother, sick to her stomach in the hospital.  
Nonetheless, Donghyuck was still incredibly happy. What more could he ask? A least someone was actually with him on his birthday.  
It was when Donghyuck was 9 that he realized he had never been to a birthday party in his life. So for his 9th birthday, Donghyuck asked his mother if he could have a birthday party.  
 _“Hyuckie, you know we can’t afford that right now,” His mother lectured._  
 _“But Eomma, all the other kids have birthday parties,” Donghyuck complained._  
 _“No more talk of these foolish ideas, go wash up for dinner,” and his mother sent him away._  
When Donghyuck was 10 his mother got a phone call. The company that employed his father had gone bankrupt. There was no cake that year.  
When Donghyuck was 11, his parents fought. His parents fought over things a young Donghyuck never understood.  
 _“First you lose your job, then you go and use that as an excuse to be unfaithful!” Donghyuck’s mother shouted._  
 _“I was drunk! I didn’t mean too!” Donghyuck’s father complained._  
 _“I’ve been drunk plenty of times, but I never cheated on you! Besides I’m your mate, you wolf should’ve stopped you.”_  
 _“We haven’t had sex in months, what do you expect me to do!”_  
 _“Ask me if we can have sex soon, instead of impregnating another stranger who isn’t your mate,” His mom fired back. “Communication, that’s what a relationship is based on.”_  
 _His father stood up from the table, knocking a chair to the ground. “You know what, I don’t regret it. If I'd have known I'd be stuck with a prude like you for the rest of my life, I'd have cheated sooner.”_  
 _Donghyuck’s mother met his father’s gaze, so still it was unnerving. “Take that back.”_  
 _His mother stood up from the table, “Take that back you ungrateful son of a bitch. You should be happy that I even married you, hell, I'm your mate. Don’t forget you were the one who chased me.”_  
 _“I wouldn’t have chased you if I’d have known what you’d be like now,” his father screamed._  
 _Tears streamed down his mother’s face, “Get out,” she pointed towards the front door. “Get out and never come back.”_  
 _And with that Donghyuck’s father left. Little did he know that his father would never return._  
His father would get into a car crash that would result in an early death at the age of 32.  
Donghyuck’s mother was never the same after his father’s death. She was colder, almost unresponsive. Naturally, she blamed herself for Donghyuck’s father’s death. She retreated into the dark depths of her mind, until Donghyuck could no longer reach her.  
Donghyuck’s life progressed, and he grew up. People grew up as well, and started to realize the differences to others around. One thing that people noticed about Donghyuck was his non traditionally-mascuiline features. Almost immediately after the end of elementary school, Donghyuck found himself being relentlessly bullied.  
These attacks from his peers only seemed to prove how much Donghyuck was actually superior to them.  
In highschool Donghyuck found a safe haven, the arts. While Donghyuck’s middle school had choir and theatre, the programs were always a second priority. Here, the arts were top priority.  
A young freshman Donghyuck had signed up for choir without realizing the impact it would have on his life.  
In choir, Donghyuck met a young Huang Renjun. The pair immediately bonded together for their love of singing.  
In Donghyuck’s sophomore year, he joined the dance team of the school. There he met Lee Jeno.  
Donghyuck’s friend group expanded in size as a few people in the group brought their friends as well. So, Na Jaemin joined their circle. Life at school had gotten tremendously easier with a group of friends. Donghyuck never felt lonely anymore, at least not at school.  
Often, Donghyuck would stay at his friend’s houses because his home was too empty, too quiet. Yes, his mother was still there, but she wouldn’t talk. She wouldn’t even acknowledge Donghyuck’s presence. He remained only a ghost in her world.  
Near the middle of his sophomore year, the bills started to pile up. His mother had quit work, and Donghyuck had been dipping into his college funds to pay for food, water, and other basic necessities. The money had simply ran out by the end of January.  
Donghyuck found himself living off of cheap convenience store food. And he started to notice his figure that had started to build from endless hours of dancing, thinning.  
His friends had noticed a shift in Donghyuck’s mood. He seemed more blank, less responsive than he had previously been.  
By March, Donghyuck basically lived at the school. He took showers there, even slept in the abandoned janitor's closet he knew no one used because the heat to his house had been shut off.  
On March 16th, Donghyuck finally went home, after a week at school.  
 _Donghyuck unlocked the front door, and stepped into his cold home._  
 _“I’m home,” he called even though his mother would never answer._  
 _The living room looked pristinely clean, a rare sight especially because Donghyuck was the only one who did the cleaning, and he hadn’t been home in a week._  
 _He waltzed into the kitchen and threw open the fridge. A single bottle of Dr. Pepper sat on the white shelf in the fridge._  
 _With a sigh he grabbed the Dr. Pepper and took a swig of the fizzy liquid. The bubbles ran down Donghyuck’s throat in a cacophony of fizziness. The nostalgic taste hit his taste buds._  
 _With a reluctant sigh, he set the Dr. Pepper down to search for his mother’s new hiding place._  
 _Last week she had taken to hiding in the space between the washing machine and the wall. When Donghyuck had questioned her about the new spot she had only answered with one word, “blue”. Donghyuck had pondered the meaning of the statement, but nothing had come to mind._  
 _Donghyuck headed to the back room of his house where the washing machine rested. The entire back room had the soft smell lavender and fresh linens. The smell of fresh linens always reminded Donghyuck of his mother, while the lavender had always reminded him of his dad. To this day he still can’t stand the smell of the sweet lavender that drifted through the air._  
 _To Donghyuck’s surprise, the small space next to the washing machine was empty._  
 _“Eomma?” Donghyuck called. The house remained and unnerving silence._  
 _Donghyuck tore through the house, panic increasing. His breathing sped up as he raced through the house checking all the spots his mom had ever hid in._  
 _The closet near the front door? No._  
 _Behind the big plant next to the TV? No._  
 _The pantry? No._  
 _The closet in his room? No._  
 _Behind the shower curtain? No._  
 _Next to the toilet? No._  
 _Under the bed in the spare room? No._  
 _Donghyuck rushed to the last room in the house, a room he hadn’t been in since his father died, his parent’s bedroom._  
 _He threw open the door. The sight behind the door made him gag, and tears sprung to his eyes._  
 _His mother’s body laid on the neatly made bed. A jug of arsenic laid on the bed next to his mom. Some of the liquid spilled over the neat surface contrasting the aesthetic._  
 _Judging by the state of his mother’s body, she had been dead for a few days._  
 _“So, that explains the smell,” Donghyuck muttered. Donghyuck stood motionless in the doorway, not fully processing the scene in front of him._  
 _His mother’s eyes were open, and staring at the ceiling. Almost as if she was looking up to the heavens for an escape from this life._  
 _Donghyuck’s knees buckled as the reality of the situation hit him fully in the chest._  
 _His mom is dead, his eomma. He was alone in this world now._  
 _Tears sprang from his already watery eyes. A sob wracked it way through his chest, working its way up to his throat._  
 _He crawled to the bed, where his mom laid, And clutched her cold hand. She had been so miserable that she killed herself. If only Donghyuck had tried to help her more instead of just ignoring her._  
 _He should’ve tried harder._  
 _He was a failure._  
 _He should’ve died instead of his parents._  
 _More sobs mangled his chest as he desperately tried to convince himself that his mother was only sleeping. It didn’t work. He laid there in his curled up position for what felt like forever, too afraid to move for fear it wasn’t a dream._  
 _A sudden realization hit Donghyuck like a freight train._  
 _What was he going to do now? He had nowhere else to go, all his remaining family had already passed away._  
 _Donghyuck’s breathing sped up and he found himself curling into an impossibly tight ball._  
 _He needed to think, but if only he could just breathe._  
 _‘Think Donghyuck’ He reprimanded himself._  
 _He glanced toward the clock in his parent’s bedroom, with a practiced mind, he timed his breaths the ticking hand on the clock._  
 _His breathing slowed down, and Donghyuck’s mind began to clear._  
 _“C’mon Hyuck, you gotta do something,” He muttered._  
 _Donghyuck slowly got up from the ground wincing as his joints popped from being in the curled position for too long._  
 _He reached the kitchen and stared at the space with empty eyes. It all made sense now. The entire house was clean, as if his mother had prepared for commiting suicide. A clean house was her final parting gift to this world. Cause hey, at least you won’t leave a mess behind after you die._  
 _Donghyuck chuckled numbly at the thought._  
 _Without any hesitation, Donghyuck reached from the phone that was a permanent addition to his kitchen counter._  
 _He dialled 3 numbers,119._  
 _The dial tone of the phone rang through his ear, droning out his thoughts that swam through his jumbled mind._  
 _“119, What’s your emergency?”_  
 _“My mom, she, uh, she drank arsenic, and uh, I think she’s dead.”_  
 _“Sir, could you tell me your address?”_  
 _“Uh, yeah, sure, it’s Yua-ro 3471, Seongbuk-gu district.”_  
 _“Thank very much sir, are you alright?_  
 _“I-I think I’m ok?”_  
 _“That’s good sir, please keep on the phone with me while you for the authorities to reach you.”_  
 _“Oh o-ok.”_  
 _“How long has she been dead?’_  
 _“I think at least 2 days, but I don’t know, I was staying at a friends house,” Donghyuck lied._  
 _He couldn’t let the lady know he had been sleeping at school, it would raise even more questions that Donghyuck didn’t want to answer._  
 _“I’m sorry, but I have to hang up.”_  
 _“Wait, Sir, please stay on the phone with me.”_  
 _“Bye,” Donghyuck slammed the hang-up button on the phone._  
 _He punched in numbers he knew by heart, and held the phone to his ear, dial tone ringing once again._  
 _A clear voice rang through the phone, “Donghyuck?”_  
 _“Jeno! I don’t know what to do! I just came home from school. She was just laying there. She wasn't in her normal spot. And the house was clean. She was in the room and I just don’t know what to do. I haven’t been home since last week Sunday. I wasn’t expecting this to happen, I just feel like its all my fault. I called 119 and they’re on their way. But where are they going to pu me, I don’t have any more family, what if they put me in an orphanage-”_  
 _Jeno cut off Donghyuck’s mindless blubbering., “Wait, what happened?”_  
 _“My mom, she’s dead. She commited suicide.”_  
 _“Oh shit Hyuck, what are you gonna do?”_  
 _“That’s what I was asking you.” Donghyuck retorted._  
 _“Well-um, you should wait for the ambulance and stuff, they’ll find a place for you.”_  
 _“But what if I’m put into foster care. No one will ever want me.”_  
 _“Calm down Hyuck, it’s going to be ok. Do you want me to come over?”_  
 _“Uh-I guess.”_  
 _“Ok, I’ll be over in 15 minutes.”_  
 _Jeno hung up with a resounding click._  
 _Donghyuck pressed the phone into his chest, as if he was trying to stop the panic from rising in his chest._  
 _His feet carried him to his bedroom, and he frantically grabbed a backpack from his closet._  
 _He shoved the warmest clothes he had into the open backpack, he grabbed fuzzy socks, 2 blankets, and 2 pairs of shoes. Donghyuck dug through his dresser drawer and grabbed the jar of money he had saved up, as well as the debit card his mom had gotten him for his fourteenth birthday._  
 _With all this in hand, he grabbed his warmest jacket and then with a fleeting glance to the house behind him, he left._  
Now this is the moment where you wonder, ‘Why the hell is this kid leaving his house, when he should wait for the authorities to show up?’  
There’s a simple answer, he was afraid. He was afraid of what was coming. He didn’t know how to handle the situation, so he left. He packed his bags and ran away.  
\--------------

Donghyuck had been living on the streets for about 3 months. There was an unsteady chill that always remained buried in his bones, even when he was warm.  
He had taken to sleeping in an alleyway near the outskirts of Seongbuk-gu district. With the combined money of his debit card and cash, he had enough money for one bowl of instant ramyun every other day.  
He figured he’d be out of money by May. So yes, maybe he was a little desperate.  
Only eating every other day proved to have a lasting effect on Donghyuck. He had grown weaker, and the muscles he had gained from dancing were completely gone.  
He had stopped going to school after the night he found his mom. He figured there’d be no point to it. He didn’t have enough money for the tuition cost of the school. So he’d only end up being in debt.  
It was a very cold night in April, and the chill from the relentlessly cold air chilled Donghyuck to the bone, making it impossible to sleep. He shivered in the now very dirty blanket he was curled up in.  
Suddenly, a gunshot rang throughout the quiet streets. Donghyuck shot up from his make-shift bed.  
His tired eyes blinked open furiously trying to glimpse at the oncoming danger.  
His peaceful alley was invaded as a tall man ran into it’s dark depths. Donghyuck’s eyes focused on the object in the man’s hands, a gun.  
Donghyuck drew further into the shadows, trying to escape the man from noticing his presence.  
His movement caught the attention of the man, and piercing brown eyes shot to Donghyuck’s curled form.  
“Please don’t shoot me, I promise I didn’t see anything,” Donghyuck blubbered.  
The tall man tucked his gun into the waistband of his jeans and knelt down to Donghyuck. “You got a home?”  
Donghyuck shook his head.  
“If you want, you could come with me. Stay with me for a bit,” the stranger offered.  
“Excuse you, I don’t even know you,” Donghyuck snapped.  
“I know, but you’ll have to trust me on this, we don’t have much time.” The man’s gaze shot towards the empty street and scanned it for people.  
The omega held out a hand to Donghyuck, “I’m Dong Sicheng, leader of WayV.”  
Donghyuck’s eyes widened, “You’re the leader of WayV?”  
“One and only.”  
“Uh- I’m Donghyuck.”  
“What do you say Donghyuck? Would you like to come with me?”  
With shaking hands Donghyuck grabbed Sicheng’s calloused hand. “Sure?”  
“Grab your stuff. A car’s waiting for me a block away.”  
Donghyuck clumsily grabbed his stuff from the ground and shoved it into his big backpack.  
Sicheng grabbed Donghyuck’s hand once he was up on two feet and pulled him through the alley. They ran, approaching the next block where indeed a shady-looking Impala was waiting for them.  
“Get in. We’re gonna go back to headquarters.”  
“O-ok?” Donghyuck buckled his seatbelt and watched as the world he knew flew by with passing colors.  
Little did Donghyuck know that by going with Sicheng, he had passed into another world entirely. A world that would change Donghyuck in both good and bad ways. A world that would alter Donghyuck’s life to the point where his previous life would fade into the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please subscribe to my story, and feel free to comment.


	6. The Popo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck is confused, and Sicheng dabbles in his omega side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! In this chapter, the Jisung is from Stray Kids, not NCT. Whenever Jisung from Stray kids is talking, I'll have a (SKZ) after his dialouge or mention of his character.  
> Warning: a panic attack, mentions of gunshot wound

The bass of the music thrummed through Donghyuck's core as he walked through the abandoned subway tunnel.

Ten had insisted that underground was the best source of information on your enemies. So here they were, digging up information in some shady subway tunnel.

Naturally, they had Donghyuck on this mission so that he could recognize any members of MONSTA X. So, Sicheng had only agreed to let Donghyuck go if some of WayV went on the mission as well. 

Felix had left their little party once he met Changbin. And Ten had only winked suggestively, making Donghyuck assume that emo Changbin, and rainbow Felix we're mates.

Kun had stalked off with Yukhei to "dig up the dirt".

So that left Donghyuck alone with Ten.

The walls of the tunnel were lined with booths, that Donghyuck suspected weren’t selling the most “legal” things. Donghyuck noticed one of the booths had an impressive array of jewelry. His feet carried him towards the booth parked next to the wall.

A beautiful rose-blush jewel rested in an elaborate gold earring. It was beautiful. Donghyuck’s fingers crept up to his own ear, where a silver earring hung. Donghyuck cursed himself. If only he had brought some money.

The vendor seemed to notice Donghyuck’s fixation on the piece of jewelry. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” Donghyuck breathed.

“How about we make a deal,” the vendor bartered, “If you promise to dance, I'll give it to you for free.”

Donghyuck shook hands with the vendor, “Deal.”

“Haechan! I was looking for you everywhere,” Ten suddenly spoke.

“Sorry, I got distracted.”

Donghyuck turned towards Ten, “Could you put it in?”

“Sure,” Ten reached up to Donghyuck’s ear and carefully took out the silver earring Donghyuck had had in since he got his ear pierced. Ten handed Donghyuck the silver earring before putting in the gold one.

Donghyuck shoved his old earring into the front pocket of his skinny jeans. “How do I look?”

“Absolutely radiant, Haechan.”

With a smile, Dongyuck approached the crowd the vendor had mentioned when they shook hands.

The crowd seemed centered around the source of the music. As Ten and Donghyuck drew closer to the sources of the noise, he noticed something. 

It appeared as if two people were dancing in the middle of the crowds. It looked like an intense dance battle. 

Ten gestured to the dance battle, "This will probably one of the only reasons I would go underground. Do you wanna try? We have some time till Kun and Yukhei get back."

"But I don't know what to do?"

"Watch me first, and then you can try," Ten walked into the crowds and Donghyuck trailed behind.

People applauded as the music ended, and Ten stepped forward into the center.

"Jimin!" Ten swung his arms open to hug the person in the center with him.

"Ten, how have you been?" The person, Jimin said. Jimin, had delicate features, and soft orange hair.

"You know, the usual. Just thought I stop by and battle one of my good friends."

"You know I'm always happy to dance with you," Jimin responded.

An upbeat music strung thought the echoey tunnels. Ten started to bounce to the beat before jerking into a series of movements that popped to the strumming bass.

Donghyuck watched in awe as the dance began to take form. Ten danced for a bit before letting Jimin take control of the intense beat.

Ten’s movements were more harsh, and jerked as he molded his body. Jimin’s style of dancing reminded Donghyuck of Sicheng’s dancing. More delicate, and focused on the process of getting somewhere rather than just the end result of getting somewhere. It was fascinating to Donghyuck to watch the two performers in their element.

The music ended and both the dancers bowed to the cheering crowd. Ten made his way through the crowd back to Donghyuck, Jimin trailed behind.

“Haechannie, meet my friend Jimin,” Ten gestured to the orange-haired omega.

“I heard you like to dance,” Jimin said.

“It’s been a hobby since middle school,” Donghyuck answered.

“Do you wanna try a dance battle, you could even dance against me,” Jimin questioned.

“Really?”

“You can even choose the music,” Jimin answered.

Donghyuck broke out into a grin, “I’d love too.”

Once Donghyuck had selected his song, and Ten had taken it to the DJ Donghyuck hadn’t even noticed was there, Jimin led him into the crowd. 

The beginning beats to the music shook through the air that was laced with anticipation. Donghyuck watched as Jimin began to slowly move his body to the heavy beat. Donghyuck too began to sway to the steady beat.

Jimin made the first beat, snapping his hips. Donghyuck followed up with Jimin’s movement smoothing out the edges to his own version. 

They continued on like that, almost like Simons Says until Donghyuck decided he was tired of it. He created a new move, moving his body to the thrumming music. His chest swept up in a sensual body roll. 

Donghyuck’s eyes met Jimin’s half lidded ones, almost as if he was daring Jimin to take over the movement. He didn’t.

Donghyuck took full reign of the dance, his body moving unconsciously to the intense beat. 

Donghyuck’s eyes drifted into the crowd that was surrounding them.

Suddenly he felt a gaze burning into his face. Donghyuck’s eyes shot up to meet the gaze of a mysterious stranger. The stranger he now recognized to be the person who had carried him out of the quiet bookstore,  _ Mark _ .

The strong smell of citrus hit Donghyuck and he was momentarily distracted. Jimin took over the dance, his moves now stronger than Donghyuck’s.

A voice in Donghyuck’s head rose up from the strong smell of citrus. It chimed the same word over and over, resonating in Donghyuck’s head.  _ Mate _ .

The music ended abruptly, as Donghyuck managed to pull himself together enough to hit the last beat.

The crowd roared over the DJ’s speech. The noise was drowned out as Donghyuck met Mark’s eyes once again. Donghyuck was once again reminded of how handsome Mark was, as his eyes unwillingly drifted over Mark’s features. Mark’s eyes seemed to do the same, and he checked out Donghyuck.

The stare fest was interrupted by Jimin clapping him on the shoulder. “You did amazing. I was never that good on my first try.”

Ten ran to Donghyuck through the thick crowd and slung an arm around Donghyuck, “You did so good!” Jimin and Ten prattled on, and Donghyuck tuned out the mindless chatter. 

A shiver ran down his spine, and Donghyuck felt an intense heat wave wash through his body. He was once again reminded of Mark’s intense gaze. 

Why did Mark’s presence affect his wolf so much? Why was Mark even here? He wasn’t assigned to the mission, and Ten hadn’t said anything about another member joining them. The whole situation was making Donghyuck feel dazed. 

“Hey,” Ten held Donghyuck’s cheek,“Are you ok?”

“While we were dancing, my wolf kept yelling ''Mate”,'' Donghyuck answered.

Ten eyes widened, and Jimin grabbed Donghyuck’s arm to steady him. “Your mate was in the crowd?”

“I think so?”

Ten raked a hand through his hair, “Well shit. Did you get a good look at their face?”   
“I couldn’t tell, but I saw Mark in the crowd.”

Ten’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “Mark is here? He is supposed to be on the Tokyo mission.”

“Hey,” Jimin gripped Donghyuck’s shoulder, “I gotta go, Yoongi wants to go home.” 

Donghyuck turned his head to where Jimin’s gaze was directed. A small mint-haired alpha was waiting near the far wall of the subway.

Donghyuck nodded in understanding.

Jimin leaned in for a hug, “I hope you find your mate.”

Donghyuck melted into the warm hug, “Thanks.”

Donghyuck watched as Jimin walked towards Yoongi. 

Ten’s voice jerked him back to reality. “We should find the others and see what they found out. We’ll talk about your situation once we get back to WayV.”

Ten pulled Donghyuck through the thick crowds. 

In all honesty, Donghyuck had no fucking clue of his “situation”. He has only been an omega for like, a week? So the official ground rules and basic fundamentals were unknown to Donghyuck as he blindly followed Ten through the crowds, slightly stumbling.

Suddenly an alarm blared through the crowded subway tunnel. The noise pierced his ears, and he frantically clapped his palms over his exposed ears.

“Shit,” Ten shouted.

“Wha-what’s going on?” Donghyuck shouted back.

“Someone snitched about this week’s location to the police,” Ten sneered.

Donghyck’s eyes widened as Ten’s words sunk into his muggy brain.

“Oh shit,” Donghyuck exclaimed.

The crowds started to stir at the sound of the sirens. Donghyuck was shoved ruthlessly away from Ten. He opened his mouth to shout for Ten, but his voice died in his throat and the panic set in.

Everyone was just too close. 

Donghyuck’s skin prickled hotly.

His lungs felt as if they were closing in, and his breaths came out uneven and rushed. Donghyuck’s entire body trembled as he was tossed in between the mass of bodies. His vision blurred slightly, and sweat began to drip down his back.

Even though the subway had high arching ceilings, Donghyuck could feel the walls closing in on him until they suffocated him with their velvety grip.

Suddenly, Donghyuck’s internal panic halted to a stop once he felt the grip of hands on his shoulders. His head shot around to meet the owner of the hands that were trapping him in place.

Donghyuck’s eyes met Kun’s concerned eyes. “You need to breathe Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of his chest rising up and down. He imagined a rubber band stretching out his breaths until they were slower.

“You good?” Kun questioned.

Donghyuck simply nodded.

Kun glanced at their surroundings, “We need to skedaddle before the popo catch us.”

Donghyuck giggled at the elder’s choice of words.

“Make fun of me later, let’s find Ten,” Kun lectured.

Donghyuck attached himself to Kun’s arm as they plunged through the crowd. 

People were shoving and screaming to get out of the subway tunnel.

Kun led Donghyuck to a ladder stapled to the side of the tunnel, and gestured for Donghyuck to climb.

Donghyuck scaled the ladder, ending up on an elevated platform with a metal door. He glanced at Kun’s form scaling the ladder, before he yanked open the door to be met with Felix’s concerned face.

“Hyuckie! I was so scared when Ten lost you in the crowd,” Felix wailed throwing himself onto Donghyuck’s body.

Kun threw open the door, and then hurriedly locked it. “We need to get a move on.”

“This passage should lead us to the parking lot near Un-Yeong avenue. Kun, send a message to Sicheng asking him to pick us up,” Yukhei ordered.

Ten spoke up from behind Yukhei, “I’ll send a message to Yuta informing of our status.”

“We should get a move on before the police decide to check the tunnels,” Kun stated as he started walking down the tunnel.

Donghyuck grabbed a clingy Felix’s hand, and pulled him along the length of the tunnel, trailing after Kun.

If felt like they were walking forever, and an uncomfortable silence rang through the air. Donghyuck suspected it had something to do with Felix and Changbin. Hyuck had noticed the blonde omega avoiding the alpha’s intense gaze from behind them. 

Donghyuck assumed that either Felix didn’t want to be Changbin’s mate, or Changbin was just spontaneously angry at Felix for being his mate.

Honestly, Donghyuck felt bad for them. He knew that the gangs would only be staying together till the end of the war. And once the war ended, they would have to leave the gangs all together, or one of them would have to leave their gang to join the other’s.

Donghyuck sighed loudly, and Felix’s head shot up to meet Donghyuck’s gaze. It was as if he was so trapped in his own thoughts that he was surprised by the sudden noise Donghyuck had made.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Donghyuck said quietly so only Felix would hear him.

“If you hadn’t noticed already, Changbin and I are mates.”

Donghyuck hummed in response, urging Felix to continue.

“But, I just don’t know if we can be together. He’s from another gang, and I can’t leave WayV, you guys are my family,” Felix said sadly, “You guys are the only family I have left.”

Donghyuck had met Felix when he just turned 17. Hyuck had already been in the gang for roughly a year and a half.

He still remembered how all the light for Felix’s eyes were dim, and the drooping sadness that followed him everywhere. It had taken a while, but slowly, the bright, infectious happiness had spread through his eyes, and shrouded his entire being with radiating comfort. Donghyuck could somewhat relate to Felix, he too was an orphan. 

Felix had never told Hyuck his full story before, but Donghyuck suspected his parents had died from gang activity. Felix had mentioned that his parents had died around the time that the gang, BigBang, was top dog. 

“Are you going to tell Sicheng-hyung?” Donghyuck questioned.

“I should, but do you think you could be there with me when I tell him?”

“Sure Lixie,” Donghyuck answered, pulling Felix closer to him.

A growl sounded from behind Donghyuck. Donghyuck looked behind him to find the source of the noise. Donghyuck gasped, “Are you,” He paused, “Jealous?”

Changbin stuck his nose in the air, now resembling a stuck up princess. “No,” he replied indignantly.

“Whatever you say, Princess,” Donghyuck teased.

Changbin glared back at Donghyuck, and Donghyuck could swear he saw lasers pouring out of the alpha’s eyes.

Kun stopped in his tracks, making Felix and Donghyuck crash into him. 

“I think we’ve arrived at the exit,” Kun said, glancing at the hunk of metal that was supposed to be a ladder up to the street.

“I vote that Kun-hyung goes first,” Ten quipped.

Kun turned around to glower at Ten’s unashamed pettiness.

With a shaky breath, Kun started to climb the pathetic excuse for a ladder. Once Kun was out of sight, Ten suggested that Felix should climb next.

Felix followed Kun, quickly scaling the ladder. “Woah, it’s so bright out here!” Felix shouted down.

Donghyuck stepped forward and gripped that ladder, knowing that Ten would push him to go next.

The ladder shook under his steps, and Donghyuck was once again, reminded of his fear of heights.

When he reached the exit at the top of the ladder, the light hit his sensitive eyeballs, making him wince.

As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, the forms of Kun and Sicheng came into view. Kun seemed to be in an intense conversation with their leader.

Donghyuck walked over to meet Felix who was now leaning against the side of the Impala.

Donghyuck nodded over to where Kun and Sicheng were talking, “Do you know what they’re talking about?”

“Something about the info Kun and Yukhei found,” Felix’s eyes flicked to the space above Donghyuck’s shoulder. Donghyuck checked behind him to see what Felix was looking at. To no one’s surprise, Changbin was climbing out of the small sewer grate in the parking lot.

Donghyuck turned back towards Felix, “Are you ok?”

“I will be, once we get home,” Felix reassured.

Donghyuck turned around once again to monitor the progress of the sewer grate.

To his surprise, Yukhei was now climbing out, and Ten was already out, standing next to Changbin.

Sicheng glanced at the new arrivals to the parking lot, “I should’ve brought another car.” Sicheng gestured to Hyuck, Felix, Yukhei, and Changbin, “You four in the back, Ten, Kun, you’re up with me in the front.”

“Isn’t that like unsafe?” Felix questioned.

Ten waved him off, “We’ll be fine.”

With a sigh, Donghyuck climbed into the car. Donghyuck ended up in the middle of Felix and Yukhei. On the other side of Yukhei, Changbin was squished against the window, Donghyuck almost felt bad.

Sicheng started the car, and the engine purred beneath them. And with a push on the gas, they were off.

\-------------------------------

Sicheng walked into the common room, members of WayV were sprawled out on various pieces of furniture. 

Sicheng walked over to a bright blue couch that was only half occupied. He flopped down onto the plush surface, draping his legs over Renjun.

“Rough day? You should really get more sleep Sicheng-hyung.”

“I try too, but my wolf is obviously disturbed and I can’t figure out why,” Sicheng complained

“Didn’t you say it was because of your mate?”

“Well I thought it was, but then when I think back to it, the only person who could possibly be my mate is Yuta.”

“Maybe he is then,” Renjun placed his hands on Sicheng’s knees.

“But he hasn’t shown any signs of recognition.” Sicheng sat up, “I even asked some of NCT to see if they noticed anything.”

“Who’d you ask?”

“Hyunjin, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol.”

“See, there’s your problem,” Renjun lectured, “You’re not asking the right people.”

“What do you mean?”

“You need to ask the people who are higher up, the people who are closer to Yuta. Yuta wouldn’t tell the pack about his mate, if his mate didn’t show any signs of recognition.”

Sicheng ruffled Renjun’s brown locks, “When do you get so wise, my little dongsaeng.”

“I’ve always been wise, you just never listened to me,” Renjun teased.

With one last ruffle of Renjun’s hair, Sicheng got up from the couch and padded to the hallway where the rest of NCT was staying.

They hadn’t had enough rooms for all the NCT members, so most were sharing. Chanyeol and Baekhyun, Jaehyun and Yukhei, Minho and Hyunjin, and since Johnny had stayed with Yuta, Ten was with Changbin.

Some of NCT had stayed with Yuta to lead Monsta X away from WayV. Johnny, Taeyong, Doyoung, Chan, and Taeil.

Sicheng had assumed that they stayed with Yuta because they were his most trusted. So, that lowered his chances of asking questions.

Sicheng approached Jaehyun and Yukhei’s room, and knocked twice. The door swung open to meet Jaehyun barely awake face.

“Wassa goin on?” Jaehyun slurred.

“I just had some questions about Yuta.”

“Whada wanna know?”

“I was wondering if he had a mate?” 

“Yuta had never mentioned having a mate to us, but lately he has been acting really weird. You know, short-tempered. He’s been snapping at us for even the simplest of questions. Yukhei and I had agreed that the stress of Monsta X was just getting to him, but now I think it’s something more.”

Sicheng pondered the thought, “I had noticed that he was more irritable than when I first met him.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun tried to pat down his hair, only succeeding in making it more like a bird’s nest. “Is that all you had to ask?”

“Yeah, my curiosity is sated for now,” Sicheng chuckled.

“Well, I’m gonna get back to sleep now.”

“Sleep Tight!” Sicheng shouted back as he strutted down the hall. 

Jaehyun’s response hadn’t been the answer he’d been looking for, but for now it’s have to suffice until Yuta came back and Sicheng could tell for himself.

  
  


The common room had mostly cleared out by the time Sicheng had returned. Sicheng suspected that his members had migrated to the kitchen for a late lunch. 

The dreamies had left for their daily runs around 9:00, so the kitchen would be only semi-crowded.

Sicheng waded into the kitchen, the buzz of quiet chatter reached his ears. He smiled fondly as he watched his members interact. They all got along so well it was unbelievable.

Sicheng got some leftover samgyeolpsal from the fridge and heated it up in the microwave.

“Finally decided to join us hyung?” Hendery teased, leaning onto his elbows.

“I eat too, you know,” Sicheng retorted.

“Who would’ve guessed. You’re always so focused on your work, we barely see you anymore,” Jisung added (SKZ).

“I’m sorry Jisungie,” Sicheng took a deep breath, “I’ve just been so busy with Monsta X and NCT. It’s hard to keep you all alive, and-”

“Relax Chengie,” Taemin reassured, “You’re doing great.”

“Thanks hyung.”

“Don’t worry about it hyung, we can talk about it once this whole thing is over,” Xiaojun added.

At that moment, a small blonde waltzed into the kitchen. “HYUNGGGG, did you make any food?” Felix questioned. The omega clung to Sicheng torso, “I’m soooooo hungry!”

“We have leftovers from last night,” Taemin answered.

“Do we have ramyun?” Felix questioned, eyes raking over the cupboards.

Kun walked into the kitchen, “You shouldn’t eat so must ramyun, it’s bad for your body.”

Felix childishly suck his tongue out at the older alpha, “How I die is none of your business.”

Right after Kun had begun to lecture Felix on his unhealthy eating habits, Chan burst into the kitchen.

“Doyoung, H-he’s hurt-”

“Slow down Chan,” Sicheng comforted. “What happened?”

“We were investigating possible locations for Monsta X’s hideout. They drove by us in a car and shot Doyoung. Yuta, Taeil, and Johnny chased after them, but they told me and Taeyong to bring Doyoung back here.” Chan spat out, only now catching his breath.

Sicheng gripped Chan’s shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact, “Where is Doyoung now?”

“We took him to the medical room.”

“Hyung, who will help Doyoung? Jungwoo-hyung is in Japan,” Felix questioned.

“Chan, follow me,” Sicheng instructed.

Sicheng breezed through the hallways. Chan trailed after him, still slightly out of breath. When he reached the Dream room, he hurriedly knocked. An annoyed Renjun opened the door, “Jeno, did you forget the list ag-,” Renjun looked at the panicked look on Sicheng’s face, “What’s wrong?”

“Doyoung was shot, Jungwoo isn’t here,” Sicheng said breathlessly.

Renjun’s face hardened, “In the medical room?”

Sicheng trailed after Renjun’s furious fast-walking. They burst into the medical room, startling a panicked Taeyong. 

A disoriented Doyoung sat up from the examiner’s table he was placed on, “The bullet hit my frickin spleen.”

Renjun sorted through the various medical supplies, procuring some anesthetic, and plugging it into the IV in Doyoung’s arm.

“Doyoung, I’m going to try to remove the bullet now, is that ok?” Renjun calmly asked.

Doyoung nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Sicheng, get Chan out, I need to focus. Taeyong help me take his shirt off,” Renjun ordered.

Sicheng grabbed Chan’s wrist and pulled him out of the medical room.

Chan collapsed promptly to their exit from the room, tears streaming from his eyes. “Is Doyoung-hyung going to be okay?”

Sicheng softed at the sight of the alpha in front of him. “Relax Channie, Doyoung-hyung will be okay.” Sicheng pulled Chan into a hug, and rubbed his back soothingly. “He’s in good hands, Renjun is one of our best medics.”

Sicheng’s omega purred at the domestic feelings Sicheng had procured for the alpha. It had been so long since Sicheng had been able to act more omega-like. He had always had to be the bad cop because people would never take him seriously if he had been a soft omega.

“Thank you, Chengie,” Chan whispered into Sicheng’s chest.

“If you ever need someone to comfort you, I'll always be there,” Sicheng muttered into Chan’s ear.

Chan only burrowed into Sicheng’s chest further at the words. Sicheng embraced Chan tighter, relishing the feeling of Chan’s warmth against his.

For the first time, Sicheng really did think that everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Just to clarify, junior year is when most students learn about their mates and their statuses. Because Hyuck dropped out in his sophomore year, he doesn't have that knowledge. Also, Hyuck presented late because when he lived on the streets he was extremely malnourished, and it wrecked his cycle. Anyways, I hope you have a great day, and a great life!!!! <3


	7. Out With A Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng confronts Monsta X (With a little help)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! This chapters kinda shitty, but you get some Yuwin action. So it all works out in the end. Reminder, I'm still perfecting my skills at action scenes so if its cringy, I'm sorry.  
> You know, when i told my mom a little bit about this fic and her response was, "There are so many bad things in this world, why do we need you to write about them?". I was just so confused because this story is like fan fiction?  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! <3  
> Warning: Gunshot wounds, stabbing, fighting

The colorful lights swept over the crowded room. The room reeked of sweat and euphoria. 

Sicheng padded over to the bar, plopping down onto a barstool.

“I’ll have a screwdriver on the rocks, please,” Sicheng gave his order to the bartender.

Shortly after Doyoung had passed out, Yua had burst into Wayv, with Johnny and Taeil hot on his tail. Yuta had spouted some quick information before commanding Sicheng to meet him at a club that might be their clue to Monsta X’s whereabouts. Then Yuta had head off with Johnny and Taeil to do God knows what.

The make-up on Sicheng’s face felt heavy as he sipped his fruity drink. Yuta had yet to show up, and Kun had left Sicheng to go look for Yuta.

The pleasant buzz that followed after the alcohol had ran down his throat made his mind fuzz. The drink tastes strongly of orange followed by the taste of something sweeter. Sicheng suspected the bartender had dumped a bunch of sugar in the fruity drink.

The smell of sakura petals invaded his senses. The scent and alcohol only served to blur his senses, making it hard to focus. He felt intoxicated.

“Didn’t take you for a vodka person,” Someone said from behind him, their breath ghosting over his neck.

Sicheng turned around slowly, lazily dragging his eyes over the person’s features. “Vodka is one of the few drinks that taste good with fruit.”

A chuckle sprang from Yuta’s chest, “Are you already drunk?”

Sicheng shook his head, “I’ve only had one drink.”

Yuta’s eye brows furrowed, “Did anyone else touch you drink?”

“No, it’s someone’s scent, the sakura flowers always make me feel drunk.”

Something dawned in Yuta’s eyes. “Is your mate here?”

“Probably, but I wouldn’t be able to tell who they were, my wolf’s too weak.”

A purple light washed over Yuta’s features, making him look ethereal. Sicheng wanted to kiss him. “Is you mate here? You look tense,” Sicheng commented.

“My mate’s here, but they don’t know that I'm their mate.”

“That sucks.”

Yuta let out a shaky breath, “Yeah, it does.”

Yuta glanced around the club, “Do you want to go somewhere more quiet?”

Sicheng shrugged, “If you want to.”

Yuta grabbed Sicheng’s hand, and a pleasant tingle spread throughout his body. He involuntarily shivered at the feeling. 

Yuta led his through the sweaty bodies dancing frantically to the thumping beat. Sicheng stumbled behind. His footsteps felt heavy as he trudged through the crowd.

Yuta pulled him to booth near the edge of the dance floor. Yuta gently pushed Sicheng onto the plush booth seat before sliding in after him.

Yuta cut straight to the point, “So, what’s going on with your wolf?” 

Sicheng rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, probably smudging the eyeliner he had meticulously applied. “Ever since an incident when I was 16, my wolf has been,” Sicheng gestured to the air around him, “absent?”

“What happened when you were 16?”

Sicheng tensed the muscles in his legs. He hadn’t talked about his past since he had first met Jungwoo. The topic was a sensitive one for Sicheng.

“Let’s just say that Onew had a thing for younger omegas.”

Yuta’s eyes widened, “Onew? As in the leader of Shinee?”

Sicheng nodded his eyes glancing to the space slightly above Yuta’s shoulder.

“I’d kill that son of a bitch if he weren’t already dead,” Yuta promised, and then paused. “Wait, you were in Shinee?”

“With Jungwoo and Taemin.”

“You’re the **_pink datura_**?” Yuta exclaimed.

Sicheng took a sip of the drink he had forgotten was in his hand, “Yep, that’s me.”

“After Onew died, everyone thought you had died. We all thought that the mutiny had killed you.”

“Jungwoo, Taemin, and I escaped before it got too violent. After we left we formed WayV.”

“So you’re the leader of WayV and Shinee?”

Sicheng chuckled, “Technically speaking.”

Yuta let out a breath, and it was then that Sicheng noticed Yuta. Noticed the way the light danced across his face and highlighted his intense eyes. Yuta’s brown hair was tinged purple under the lights. He looked ethereal. Finally, Sicheng’s gaze made it down to Yuta’s lips. 

Unconsciously, Sicheng leaned closer to Yuta, until their breaths were dancing across each others cheeks.

Yuta, seemingly impatient, closed the gap between them.

Sicheng’s lips tingle against Yuta’s. 

No kiss had ever been like this before. A kiss had always been something to pass the time before they got to the best part. But now, all Sicheng wanted to do was kiss Yuta. To feel Yuta’s lips against his.

They move in-sync, as if they’d down it before. The kiss almost felt familiar in a way. Almost as if he and Yuta were designed to be together.

Sicheng’s head spun as his thoughts crashed and his mind went blank. 

Suddenly, Yuta pulled away and grabbed Sicheng’s hand sending tingles down his back. “Is this okay?”

Sicheng nodded, and Yuta bent down to Sicheng’s neck, his breath ghosting over the sensitive spot below Sicheng’s ear. He shivered.

The alpha pulled back to stare into Sicheng’s eyes. 

The alpha's eyes pierced through Sicheng's core. His eyes lured Sicheng into their deep clear depths. The only time they had been this close before was in the hallway of the club. His smell was intoxicating sakura flowers and ginger. 

Sicheng tilted his head to expose his neck, Yuta leaned his head until it was nestled in Sicheng's neck. He pressed delicate kisses to Sicheng's skin. Sicheng's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Yuta’s lips hit the sensitive spot right below his ear making him involuntarily shiver.

Yuta’s lips traveled lower down the expanse of Sicheng’s neck, hitting his clavicle.

It was then that he realized why his wolf had stirred. 

Yuta was his mate.

Sicheng’s eyes shot open, and he leaped back from Yuta. 

Yuta paused his actions, confused by Sicheng’s sudden movement.

“I, uh, we should focus on the mission,” Sicheng stuttered, “We can’t get distracted, we’re in the middle of a war.”

Yuta cleared his throat, a blush over the tips of his ears, “You’re right, we should get back on course.”

Sicheng climbed out of the booth, “I’ll, uh, go find Kun.”

“Shouldn’t we stay together?”

“You can help me look for Kun then.”

Yuta climbed out of booth, walking back to the bar. When they reached the bar Yuta leaned towards the bartender and whispered heartily into his ear. 

Sicheng watched as Yuta pulled a wad of cash from his jacket pocket, and handed it to the bartender.

The bartender counted the money and then whispered into Yuta’s ear. It’s not like they needed to whisper because you could barely hear anything over the thumping bass of the music.

Yuta waltzed back to Sicheng who was seated on a barstool. A grin pulled over his features, “Turns out our very own Shownu owns this club, and he’s visiting in approximately,” Yuta glanced at his watch, “10 minutes.”

“Shit.”

“It’s good shit though,” Yuta glanced around them before leaning closer to Sicheng, “We might be able to end this war before May.”

“That’s optimistic thinking.”

“I’ve been told I'm an optimistic thinker.”

“That’s a stretch,” Sicheng teased.

Yuta’s pink lips pulled into a pout, as he mockingly pretended to be offended. “Awww, I thought we were friends Chengie.”

Heat spread across Sicheng’s face at the mention of the nickname. Sicheng swatted Yuta’s shoulder, “Shush.”

Yuta chuckled as he sat down at the bar with Sicheng. His eyes swept over that crowds as he looked for Shownu and his usual crew. “We’ll have to get as many people out before we engage in physical contact.”

Sicheng reached to his back pocket to grab his phone, “I’ll text Kun to start kicking people out.”

Yuta gripped Sicheng’s wrist, “10:00.”

Sicheng slowly raised his head, and raked his eyes over to his 10:00. To Sicheng’s delight, Shownu stood in all his glory, followed by at least 2 members of Monsta X.

“Johnny head over to the 9:00 from the bar. Tell Taeil to stand near the booth 2:00 from the bar,” Yuta ordered, speaking into his phone.

Sicheng waited as Yuta hung up, “So, what do we do first?”

“I should be asking you that, **_Pink Datura_ **,” Yuta said dramatically.

Sicheng rolled his eyes at Yuta being able to joke when they were quite possibly about to shoot some people.

“I think direct confrontation would be the easiest. They don’t know that we’re here, so we might as well plunge straight in.” 

Yuta shot a grin at Sicheng, “Good plan.”

Sicheng shot Yuta a grin, “I always come up with good plans.”

Yuta started to wade through the now diminishing crowds, “Sure you do.”

Sicheng chuckled before getting up to follow Yuta.

As Sicheng neared Shownu, he noticed the inch that Shownu had on him. Shownu had a bulkier build, but Sicheng knew he was faster than Shownu. 

The crowds had started to disappear rapidly as they noticed the rising tension between the two gang leaders.

Yuta leaned casually against a table, “The mighty Shownu, we meet at last.”

Shownu’s attention snapped to Yuta’s lazily reclining figure. “Nakamoto Yuta,” he growled.

“Ah, you’ve heard of me,” Yuta drawled.

“How could anyone forget the infamous leader of NCT who refuses to show his face in public.”

“Wait, if I never show my face in public, how do you know what I look like?”

“We broke into your confidential records,” Shownu answered.

Yuta pressed a hand to his chest, procuring a mock gasp. “That’s **_illegal_ **.”

Sicheng groaned. 

Shownu’s gaze snapped to where Sicheng was standing. “Dong Sicheng.”

Sicheng straightened his shoulders as he met Shownu’s intense gaze, rearing back with his own fire in his gaze.

Shownu chuckled, “Got yourself an omega bitch.”

Sicheng’s body tensed up at those words. Yuta growled, all playfulness lost from his face. “Could say the same about you,” Yuta gestured to the person beside Shownu.

Sicheng glanced at the person’s face, now recognizing it to be Kihyun. He’d have to scold Yuta later about being rude to omegas.

Sicheng steeled his features once more. With a prowl, Sicheng approached Shownu’s furious figure.

“Should we get knives or,” Sicheng trailed off, “should we keep it civil with just guns?”

Before Sicheng could take a breath, Shownu had drawn his gun, the muzzle pressing against Sicheng’s forehead.

Well shit shit shitty shit shit. 

Sicheng kept his body locked up and still. Refusing to show any panic across his features.

A gunshot ran throughout the air.

The gun that had been pressed against his forehead, now lay on the ground. 

Shownu was clutching his now bleeding hand. Sicheng wheeled around to see the smoke still curling from the tip of Yuta’s gun.

Yuta simply shot him a grin.

Suddenly, a brawler Sicheng hadn’t noticed before, snuck up behind Yuta. A knife plunged into Yuta’s bicep, he let out a cry in pain. 

Sicheng pulled his gun from the holster around his shoulders. With a quick shot to the thigh, the brawler tumbled to the ground.

Sicheng wheeled around, Taeil and Johnny were both fist-fighting with Shownu’s bodyguards. Shownu was missing in action and Kun was head to head with 2 other brawlers that had appeared.

Wow, they hadn’t thought this out at all.

Sicheng turned back to Yuta to shoot another oncoming attacker. 

Where did they keep coming from?

“Cheng! Help me pull out this knife,” Yuta shouted over the still playing music.

Sicheng rushed over, and kneeled at Yuta’s side. Placing a hand on both Yuta’s arm, and the knife, Sicheng pulled the knife out. Immediately, blood started gushing out of the open wound.

“Well shit, we should’ve left it in there,” Sicheng muttered. Yuta only managed a weak chuckled before crying out in pain. Sicheng ripped a piece of fabric from his shirt, and pressed it to Yuta’s wound. 

Yuta’s eyes shot up, “Cheng! Behind you!”

Sicheng turned around to be met with a fist. He blinked deliriously, trying to collect himself. More hits struck his face, and various other parts of his body.

Suddenly, the hits stopped, and Sicheng opened his now swelling eye. Yuta had jumped in front of Sicheng to block the hits. He was faring pretty well until the brawler hit the knife wound in Yuta’s biceps.

Yuta crumpled to the floor under the sheer force of the blow. Sicheng rushed to take over for Yuta, his fists hitting the brawlers abdomen. With each hit Sicheng had made on the brawler, it felt like two more hits were on Sicheng. 

Sicheng’s body ached. He spared a glance to Yuta crumpled on the floor, it was a mistake.

Within a blink, the brawler had drawn a knife and sliced a thin cut above Sicheng’s eyebrow. Sicheng felt the blood immediately spill from the open wound. The blood sped down the expanse of his face, and suddenly he couldn’t see out of his left eye. 

The blood streamed over his eye, blinding him from attacks to his left side.

A gunshot rang from behind him, and Sicheng whirled around just in time to see a bullet make its mark in Yuta’s thigh.

Sicheng dove to the ground and grabbed a gun. Deciding to just close his left eye, he shot Yuta’s attacker in the knee.

Sicheng crawled over to the to his mate’s form, “Jesus Yuta, can you stop getting hurt.”

“Could say the same to you.”

Sicheng snorted before ripping off more of his shirt to wrap it around Yuta’s thigh. “By this rate I’ll be shirtless before you bleed out.” Sicheng winced at the sight of his expensive dress shirt tied around Yuta’s bloody thigh.

Sicheng swiped his already bloody sleeve across his eye to wipe the some of the blood off. It kinda worked.

Another brawler headed towards Sicheng, and pushed him flat onto the surface of a nearby table. Punches once again cascaded against Sicheng’s body. 

Sicheng blinked through his bleary eyes, and with a groan, he gripped his attacker’s forearm. Shoving the brawler back, Sicheng heaved in breaths from his heavily bruised chest.

With a groan, Sicheng got up from the table and started retaliating with his own attacks.

A right hook under the rib.

A punch just below the ear.

And finally, a strong hit just below the sternum, the perfect place to hit someone if you want to knock them out.

Sicheng stepped back from the brawler, Key would’ve been proud of him. He had always lectured Sicheng about the strength and placement of his blows.

Shownu’s men were spread out across the club scenery, except for the exception of Shownu.

Kun was kneeling next to Johnny and Taeil, seemingly tending to their wounds the best he could. And Yuta was head to head with the last brawler still conscious.

SIcheng picked up a gun from the ground, and aimed at the brawler, “Yuta, try to hold him still.”

“I’m trying,” Yuta grunted, “but my arm’s kinda useless.”

Sicheng had forgotten about the stab wound residing in Yuta’s bicep, “Shit.” Sicheng rushed forward to take the brute of Yuta’s hands. 

Sicheng aimed some blows towards the brawler’s face, but he felt comparatively weaker than before. The adrenaline had worn off.

With a hit towards the brawler’s neck, the brute collapsed in a heap at Sciheng’s feet. As Sicheng turned away, as a bullet rang through the air. 

It met its mark in Yuta’s abdomen.

Furious, Sicheng stomped on the brawler’s face, “You asshat.” 

Once Sicheng had decided the brute was sufficiently stepped on, he rushed over to Yuta. “We need to get you home.” Sicheng took Yuta’s arm and lifted it over his shoulder, “Did you drive?”

“Yeah, it's the Cadillac,” Yuta answered weakly.

Sicheng gave Yuta an incredulous look, “You drive a **_Cadillac_ **?”

“What can I say, it pays to be rich.”

Sicheng sighed before pivoting towards Kun, “Yuta drove, so we can take his car.”

“Okay, just let me help Johnny up. We’ll meet you out there.”

Sicheng pulled his mate’s heaving form with him until they were out of the club. A black cadillac sat in the parking lot, near the entrance of the club. Sicheng hauled the alpha to where the cadillac was parked. 

Yuta’s head suddenly perked up, “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“That ticking.”

“Oh shit, Yut-”

The sleek cadillac blew up in a cacophony of hot flames. And Sicheng and Yuta flew back from the now burned car.

Sicheng landed on the curb, wincing as he felt something in his arm crack. Yuta landed not far from Sicheng. 

Kun burst through the doors of the club with Johnny and Taeil, “Oh my god, are you guys okay?”

“I wanna die,” Yuta growled.

A chuckle slid from Johnny’s lips as he helped Yuta up from the ground. 

“Well shit, what do we do?” Taeil complained.

“Kun! What’s the nearest gang territory?” Johnny asked.

“BTS,” Kun answered.

“Guess we’re paying Seokjin and Namjoon a visit,” Sicheng commented.

“It’s a good thing we’re allies, otherwise we would’ve been stranded in Monsta X territory,” Kun muttered.

Johnny chuckled nervously. Kun blanched at him, “You guys aren’t allies?”

Taeil rubbed the back of his neck, “We don’t go to many of the annual meetings.”

Sicheng sighed as he glanced to a limp Yuta hanging from Johnny’s shoulders. “Yuta really needs to touch up on his gang leader skills.”

“That’s mean!” Yuta whined.

Johnny’s deep voice cut through the teasing,“We should get going.”

Sicheng nodded, “It’s only roughly 4 blocks to their headquarters.”

They headed out of the parking lot to the deserted sidewalk, leaving the mess behind them.

“Why is there like no one around?” Taeil questioned.

“They probably heard about our fight, and are in hiding,” Kun answered as they walked. “Anyways, Taeil-hyung, how did you join the gang business?” Kun questioned

“Well, when Doyoung-ah and I were in highschool, we wanted to start a band. But we didn’t have the funds. So, doing a few errands for a gang turned into running drugs full time. And we got into some trouble with the gang we were running drugs for,” Taeil paused, “They wanted us to join full-time, but we didn’t want too.” Taeil’s eyes teared up, “They didn’t like that very much, and in response they put Doyoung into a coma. This is where Yuta comes into the picture. Yuta had recently taken over NCT, he couldn’t have been more than 17.”

“He saved me from being attacked as well, and put protection over Doyoung and I. Over the 3 months that Doyoung was in the coma, NCT became my family. And once Doyoung had woken up we both decided that we wanted to join NCT. So, once Doyoung had graduated from highschool, we joined.”

“We didn’t get our dream, but we got a family,” Taeil said firmly, “And that’s all that matters.”

It was then that Sicheng realized that no one had had an easy life. But it didn’t matter how they’d gotten there. It only mattered that they’d gotten there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!!  
> Things are gettin a lil spicy in the Yuwin department. (wink wink) Yeah, but Sicheng is still denial sooooooo........  
> Anyways, hope it wasn't cringy. Love y'alls <3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was meant to be mainly Yuwin, but I guess it's now Yuwin and Markhyuck.  
> List of Status:  
> Sicheng-Omega  
> Yuta- Alpha  
> Donghyuck-?  
> Mark-Alpha  
> (NCT)Jisung-?  
> Chenle-?  
> Jaemin-Alpha  
> Jeno- Beta  
> Renjun- Omega  
> Kun-Alpha  
> Xiaojun-Beta  
> Hendery-Omega  
> Yangyang-Omega  
> Jungwoo-Omega  
> Felix-Omega  
> Seungmin- Beta  
> Taemin-Omega  
> (SK)Jisung- Beta  
> Jeongin-?  
> Johnny-Alpha  
> Taeyong-Omega  
> Doyoung-Beta  
> Yukhei-Alpha  
> Taeil-Omega  
> Ten-Omega  
> Jaehyun-Alpha  
> Changbin-Alpha  
> Minho-Beta  
> Hyunjin-Beta  
> Woojin-Alpha  
> Chan-Alpha  
> Baekhyun- Omega  
> Chanyeol-Alpha


End file.
